Forbidden Love
by animelvr21100
Summary: this story is about a girl that is half wolf and she falls in love with a vampire! Find out what happens next when you read it...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story, so I hope you like it!**_

_**APOV:**_

_ My name is Alice. I have four sisters name Brittany, Simone, Emma and Brianna. We are all the same age because we were born in the same litter. We are part wolf and part human. We _

_protect our town and home from any evil spirits and creatures. I am the oldest because I was born first. It sucks being the oldest because they all look up to me and I always have to take charge. _

_My dad hunts and my mom protects the house. We live in a house, that is in the woods. We live in a normal house, like humans because we go to a normal high school. Tomorrow is the first day _

_of the school year. I am not ready, but I can deal with it._

_ As I was getting my stuff ready for school tomorrow, Brittany walks in rudely. She says "Can I borrow your All Time Low shirt tomorrow?" I shook my head and said "Only if you give it back _

_after tomorrow." She ran to my closet and grabbed the shirt and ran out my room. After I got my bag together, I went to my closet so I could pick my clothes out. I decided to wear my black _

_skinny jeans, my blue converses and my blue shirt that has a picture of my chemical romance on it. I have to look my best since we are going to be juniors. I had gotten my drivers license last _

_year. I also have a job at a store that sells manga books and anime episodes. It was the best job on the face of the earth because I can read all of the manga that I want and my boss is really cool. _

_I also work with my best friend. His name is Travis. We have been friends since Pre-K. I had to go to work today, so I put on my skinny jeans, my black vans and my Kyo shirt. He is my favorite _

_character from Fruits Baskets. I grabbed my keys and my bag. I slid down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I said goodbye to mom and got Simone in the car. I had to take her to her dance class. _

_Brittany and Brianna were staying home so they can go on patrol. I would do patrol at night, which sucks. I got tired of doing it at night, but it was the only time that I would get any privacy. _

_ I got to work and I saw Travis at the counter. He was ringing up a customer. I jumped over the counter so I could give him a hug. He said "Hey. How was patrol?" He found out I was a wolf _

_because one day, I was patrolling the house, when he came to my house and he saw me. He thought it was cool that I was part wolf. The principal at our school also knew because we also patrol _

_the school grounds during the day. Travis and I switched spots and I worked at the counter. He decided to put in the new stock of Bleach and Shugo Chara!. I worked till closing time, which was _

_nine. I closed down the register and finished cleaning. Travis handed me the new copy of Bleach. We were able to take copies whenever we wanted because the boss doesn't care. Luckily, today _

_was pay day. We closed up and headed to Starbucks. We got some coffee and compared our schedules. We had all the same classes. I was so happy that he will be with me all day. I gave him a _

_hug and headed home. It will be a long night._

_ When I walked in the door, dad was at the table waiting for me. He said "Since tomorrow is the first day, I want you to get some rest and I will do patrol tonight." I was happy because I _

_could actually get some sleep. I headed up stairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a good day, I hope._

_ When I woke up, Simone and Brianna were hogging the bathroom. I decided to get dress and wait till they got dress to get in. I flat-ironed my hair, which was black with a blue streak. It _

_is kinda long and it is cut in layers. I put in my earnings and went to brush my teeth. I got downstairs and ate a cereal bar. I went out to the car with Brittany, since Brianna and Simone was _

_taking so long. We left early and headed to school. We went to Western Tech, which is a half hour away from home. I always take the back roads because it is faster. _

_ When we got to school, I headed to my locker so I could put my bag in it. Travis was waiting for me with some coffee. He always knew what I wanted when I needed it. I gave him a hug _

_and took a sip. He said "Have you seen the new students. They seem cool." I looked at him with a confused face and said "What new students? Are you talking about the freshman?" He looked at _

_me and said "No you silly, those kids." He pointed at four new students. There was two sisters and two brothers. They had very nice styles. The one girl looks like she belongs at a shopping mall _

_and the other girl looks like she likes the outdoors. The one guy is very big muscles. But I am more interested in the guy that is kinda walking behind them. He looks Gothic. His hair is black and _

_long and he has his lip pierced. He is cute. Travis started to shake his hand in my face and said "Hello? Welcome back to planet earth. Alice!" I shook my head and said "I'm sorry. I got distracted." _

_I had a chill and bumps on my arm. This only meant that they have some kind of evil power. I am not sure what they are, but I don't like it. _

_ The rest of the day was boring as usual. I got to the last period of the day, which is forensics. It is my favorite class. When I got in, I looked for my seat, which was in the back. Today is _

_getting better and better! I sat in my seat, when I saw the cute guy from this morning. I started to get the chill again, but I ignored it. He sat down next to me. He is very quite, but he looks _

_harmless. He turned to me and said "Hi, my name is Vlad. And your name is?" I started into his eyes, which are hazel and then I said "My name is Alice. Where are you from?" It took him a _

_minute before he was able to answer and then he said "I am from Dallas, TX" I chuckled a little bit and said "That's where my family came from. We moved here about 6 years ago." He said "Oh _

_cool, we travel a lot because of my dad, my siblings and I do." We were not able to talk much because the class started. Every time he answered, it sounded like he was in pain, but he was sweet. _

_The end of the day ended and I waited by my car for my sisters. When they walked out, they were all with their boyfriends. Brianna came out with Jeremy, which is a football player. Brittany came _

_out with Bruce, which is a lacrosse player. Simone came out with William, which is also a football player. Emma came out with Evens, which is a skateboarder. I didn't mind them all having _

_boyfriends and I didn't, but it got lonely sometimes. I had to go to work, so Brittany got a ride home with the girls. When I got to work, Travis decided to work the counter, while I counted the _

_stock. At 8 o'clock, we cleaned up and headed home. I had to do patrol tonight, which I was not happy to do. I changed into my wolf form. My fur was all black and my sleeves on my legs were _

_blue. It was the color of my hair, which was cool. I went around the whole town and my house. I found nothing, which was good. I decided to go into the woods to check on everything. Once I got _

_out there, I saw a dark figure in the distance. It looks like a human, but I am not sure. I went a little closer and it got a bit clear. It was the shape of a human, a male human. In one second, it ran _

_away. I felt the chill again, so I know it is not a human, but what is it? I ran back to the house so I could go to sleep. I am really tired and I need some rest. Tomorrow will hopefully be a better _

_day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**APOV:**_

_ I woke up to a bang downstairs. I ran down to see what woke me up this early in the morning. And it had to be Brianna! I walked up to her and said "What are you doing this early in the _

_morning?" She looked at me and said "I was trying to bake cookies for Jeremy, but I can't do it." I picked her up off of the floor. I felt bad for her because she needed help. I looked at her and said _

_"I will help you out by going to buy some cookies for you. I will go to the store and you can tell him that you made it. He will love it either way." She grinned at me and said "Thank you so much! I _

_owe you one!" She ran upstairs and I followed her up. I decided to get dress so I could go and get those dumb cookies for her. I decided to put on a pair of dark skinny jeans,my new Bleach shirt _

_that had Rukia and Ichigo on it, I put on my vans and I clipped on my suspenders that are checkered. I grabbed my keys and my bag and headed out, even though it was 5:30 in the morning. _

_When I went downstairs, dad was already up. He said "Where are you going this early in the morning?" I turned around and said "Brianna tried to make Jeremy some cookies, but she failed so I _

_told her that I would buy her some and she will act like she made them. It's the thought that counts." He looked down at the newspaper and then said "Well you need money for that, so here's _

_twenty bucks. Thank you for helping out your sister." I ran out of the house so I could go to the store. I walked to my car, but I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see who it _

_was, but no one was there. I continued to walk to my car, when I got the feeling again. I finally got to my car but I still had that feeling. I looked around before I got in the car and no one was _

_there. I got in and started to drive. That was very strange, but I might be too paranormal today. Oh well!_

_ I got to the store and found the cookies. They also were in a tin and they looked like someone just baked them. I got in line and paid for them. I had enough time to get some coffee, so I _

_sent a text to Travis telling him that I would get coffee today. I got some coffee and made it to school by seven. I had enough time to chill out and talk to Travis. I waited by my locker. When I _

_opened it, a girl was behind me. She was one of the new students here. She smiled and said "Hi! My name is Mandy. Are you Alice?" I turned around and said "Yes, and can I help you with _

_anything?" She smiled again and said "Vlad told me to give this to you. I don't know what it is, but I think he likes you." She handed me a piece of paper and it had my necklace in it that I lost _

_yesterday. The note said " I found this on the floor. I think it belongs to you. -Vlad." My necklace is glowing like crazy. Mandy looked at me like something was up, but she didn't say nothing. She _

_smiled again and walked away. She is one strange chick, but finally Travis showed up. I handed him his drink and said "What was up with that?" I took a sip of my coffee and said "It's nothing. _

_She gave me my necklace that I lost yesterday." He said "Oh, okay." We started to walk to class, but I haven't seen Vlad at all. I wonder what's up, but I didn't let it bother me. I saw Brianna in _

_the hallway and I handed her the cookies. She had a huge grin on her face. I guess shes happy. _

_ I went to the principals office because my necklace kept on glowing. I walked in and I asked if there are any other creatures here and he said "there is no one else here except for you and _

_your sisters." I walked out a bit disappointed, but I know that my instincts are not wrong. I went back to class and sat down next to Travis. He asked "where have you been? I was worried." I _

_sighed and said "I went by the office and asked if there are any other creatures here and he said no. My necklace keeps on glowing and I don't know why. There are some here, I just know it." I _

_went back to paying attention to the teacher and the class. The rest of the day went my slowly, till I hit the last period. _

_ When I walked in, Vlad was sitting in his seat. I sat down and said "Thanks for finding my necklace." He faced me and said "You are welcome. You need to learn how to not loose things." We _

_both laughed. I have never seen him laugh before. His smile looks calm and sweet. We decided to stop talking and pay attention to the class, even though we kept on passing notes. Every time he _

_read it, he laughed a bit, and so did I. By the time class ended, we wasted six pieces of paper that was filled with notes. We even exchanged phone numbers. We walked out the class and he said "I _

_will give you a call tonight." I walked out to my car and went to work. I felt bad because I didn't wait for Travis, but oh well._

_ I got to work and boss was at the counter waiting for me. He pulled me aside and said "I want you to go to the convention this weekend in my place. I can't go because I have to go to a _

_wedding so, you and Travis are going. Here's your tickets and I gave you guys a bonus for working so hard." I was excited because I got a bonus and I get to go to the convention. It was for Anime _

_lovers. I can't wait. When Travis came in, I told him about it and he screamed. We are totally ready for Saturday! I decided to work at the counter for the day. We had a lot of customers today _

_because we had all new shipments of books. It got quite around six, so I decided to start cleaning. When I was sweeping, I heard someone walk in. I turned and said "Welcome!" When I looked up, _

_Vlad was standing in the doorway. He said "what are you doing here? Do you work here?" I stood up and said "Yea, I work here. What are you doing here?" He looked at me and said "I came here _

_to get the new issue of Bleach." I put the broom away and said "So you like Manga. So do I, that's why I work here." We talked for a bit, while I cleaned. I never knew that we would have so much _

_in common. We talked about all of the episodes of Shugo Chara! and Fruit Baskets. When it was closing time, I grabbed my bag and headed out with him. My necklace kept on glowing like crazy, _

_but I just ignored it. We stopped at Benigens so we could grab a bite to eat. He bought me dinner to. He's a real gentleman. We sat and talked about a bunch of stuff. After a while, we walked out _

_and he walked me to my car. I thanked him and I gave him a hug. It was the best hug that I ever had. I drove away and I could not stop thinking about him. I wish that he would not let me go._

_**VPOV:**_

_ She smells so good. I bet that her blood would taste great, but I could never drink from her. She had the softest skin and the brightest smile. I want to be with her forever. But now it's _

_time to feed!_

_**APOV:**_

_ I got home and everyone was here, including their boyfriends. They were all playing a game, but I didn't join them. I went to the kitchen to grab a drink and mom said "You should invite _

_Travis over to sleepover. Dad is out doing patrol tonight so you don't have to." I gave mom a hug and called Travis. He said "Hello?" I said "My mom wants you over for the night, so you can come _

_over." Travis said "I'll be there in ten minutes." I was happy because I can actually relax for once and I can have Travis for company. It made my day! _

_ I decided to make some popcorn and we would watch some T.V. in my room. I also decide to put on my snoopy pants and my blue tank top. When I turned around, Travis came in my _

_room with his bag and some Amps. We sat down on my bed and watched Moon Phase. He looked at me and said "You are going to get hot in those, here." He handed me his basketball shorts that _

_are like two sizes big for me. He always wears baggy shorts for some reason. I went to my closet and I put them on. I didn't care if he saw me in my underwear because we are best friends. We _

_sat and ate some popcorn and gummy worms. It was nice having my best friend with me. We watched some Bleach and I fell asleep. I felt bad because I fell asleep on him, but I am too comfy to _

_move, so I will just stay here._

_**TPOV:**_

_ I cannot believe she fell asleep! Shes a wolf for crying out loud! But I do like her sleeping on my chest. She is very warm and soft. Shes like my personal warmer. I shouldn't of gave her _

_my shorts, but oh well, that's what friends do. I bet you she will steal my jacket tomorrow too, luckily I brought another one. I will just give her that one too. Now, it's time to get some sleep. I _

_whispered "Good night sweetie" in her ear and I fell asleep._

_**APOV:**_

_ I was in the woods, all alone at night. I wasn't in wolf form, which is a surprise. I saw a figure in the distance. I went towards it because I was curious. Something came and pushed me _

_to the ground. The figure got closer and closer. I looked and it was Vlad. Then, I woke up. I was still asleep on Travis. He woke up and said "Are you okay, did you have a nightmare?" I started to _

_cry because I was scared and confused. Travis held me till I got myself together. When I stopped crying, I got up and got dress. I decided to put on my ripped jeans and I left on my tank top. I put _

_on my Vans and I put my hair up in a pony tail. Travis looked at me with a concerned face and then handed me his black and blue vans jacket. He knows me too well! I always steal his jacket _

_because it is so comfy and warm. I put it on and I waited for Travis to get ready. We were too early, so we stopped at Dunkin' Doughnuts so we could get something to eat and some coffee. When _

_we got into the school parking lot, we were the only car there except for a silver jeep and a red corvet. There was no one in it, so we decided to look for the owners. As we went around the corner, _

_my tracker was off the charts. I said "Get behind me. There's something here." Travis got behind me and grabbed my things and headed back to the car. I transformed into my wolf form. As I _

_turned the corner, I saw Mandy and her other siblings feeding off of a human. I chased them away, but Vlad wasn't with them. Mandy came back and said "I will not tell Vlad that you are a wolf, if _

_you keep this episode to your self. Please, keep me, Ryan, Zach and Bella a secret from the principal." I nodded to her and she ran away. I changed back to my human form and I kept on thinking _

_how in the hell did she know it was me. Travis came running up with my stuff and then I said "Mandy knew it was me." Travis gave me another hug and headed to class. And as usual, I saw all of _

_my sisters with their boyfriends. I didn't care about it much and I headed to class. _

_ I sat in my classes all day, and no sign of Vlad. He wasn't even in Forensics class. I wonder if he is okay. He hasn't called me either. I went to work with Travis and it felt like it dragged on _

_forever. After wards, I went on patrol that night. I searched the hole perimeter twice, and no sign of the Tod's. I went back in the woods and I saw the figure again. As I got closer, the figure got _

_even closer. I still couldn't see the facial features, but I know it is a male that is skinny and has black hair. Then, I saw a flash of light and I ran away. I ran as fast as I could home. _

_ I went in my room and tried to catch my breath. I looked on my caller I.D. And it was Vlad! I answered my phone and we started talking. Tonight has turned out good. _


	3. Chapter 3

_ When I answered the phone, I said "Hello stranger." He chocked a bit and then said "Hi, how are you?" I answered back by saying "I'm fine. Are you okay? Why were you not at _

_school today? I was worried." It took him a while to answer but when he finally did, he said "I got ill this morning. I am sorry that I made you worry. Can I ask you a question?" I had a worried _

_facial expression and then I said "What is it?" He chocked again and then said "Can you meet me in the empty parking lot by the old building at six." I said "sure. That's fine." I heard him giggle _

_and then he said "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight sweetie." I said goodnight and hung up. I jumped up and down and then fell on my bed. I cannot wait till tomorrow! I went to my closet so _

_I could pick out an outfit. I grabbed my black skirt that had a a little fluff to it, my checkered suspenders, my white t-shirt that has Ikuto from Shugo Chara! on it, and my white vans. I left on _

_Travis's shorts and I put on my lacrosse shirt from last season. I laid in bed and did my homework. I fell asleep while finishing my paper for English. I need to learn how to stay up while doing _

_homework. My dream took place in my room. Travis was sitting with me and we were watching Tom and Jerry. The next thing I knew, Travis was taken away by Mandy. Then, Vlad shows up and _

_we started to kiss. I tried to get away, but then he bit me! I turned into a vampire and I would never be a wolf again!_

_ I woke up from screaming so hard. All of my sisters came in and said "What happened? Are you okay?" I got up and checked in the mirror for bite marks, luckily I had none. Then I _

_said "I'm okay, but thanks for caring." I looked at my clock and it was exactly 5:30. I got up and kicked my sisters out so I could get ready. I put on my clothes and flat-ironed my hair. I also did _

_my make-up and ran out of the house. I did my usual check around the house and found nothing. The next thing I knew, I was flying down the back roads so I would make it there on time. When _

_I got there, Vlad was sitting on the bed of his truck. He had a Ford F-150 that was black. He had coffee and doughnuts ready. I jumped on the back and gave him a hug. We talked for a bit about _

_the convention and how it was going to be awesome! He asked me "are you going this year?" I went tin my bag and grabbed my ticket and said "Totally! Are you?" I went in his truck and pulled _

_out his ticket and said "Ac-course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world." We both laughed and we ate a bit more. I looked at the time and it was seven. He looked at me and said "Jump in, we can _

_go to school together." I smiled and got in. We headed towards the school, when he made a different turn. I looked and said "where are we going? This isn't the way to school." He said "I know a _

_cool store where we can get new clothing for the convention. Don't worry, I already told Travis and he told your sisters that you were not feeling well so you went home. I have the plan all worked _

_out. No one will know." I laughed and laid my head back. I cannot believe that I am getting away with this! Today goes on my list as one of the best days ever!_

_ When we got to the store, it had clothes and is costumes of different anime characters. I never knew this was here, and I have been living here for six years! When we walked in, _

_there was a old guy at the register and a younger girl working with other customers. Once he was done, he came over and greeted Vlad with a hug and said "I am so glad you were able to make it. _

_And this must be Alice!" He came over and gave me a hug. He said "My name is Uncle Max. I am happy that you were able to come. Over there is Rose. She is my daughter and Vlad's cousin." I _

_would never know that they were related at all. They are so different, but his while family is different. He pulled me over to the costumes and said "Now who would you like to be?" I looked at the _

_costumes and said "I don't plan to be anyone, but thanks." Vlad came over and said "I know exactly who you will be." He took me over to one of the costumes. It looked liked the clothes that Amu _

_wore from Shugo Chara! It has the red plaid skirt, the black belt, the white shirt, black jacket, the red tie, and the box that's on the belt. I love it! It fits me perfectly. Rose pulled me back in the _

_dressing room and handed me the outfit. I put it on and I felt like I was getting dressed for middle school all over again because we wore uniforms like this. When I walked out, Vlad was standing _

_there, wearing a boys school uniform. He looked like Ikuto. He looks pretty good in it. Rose pulled my hair up in a ponytail with a clip like Amu's. I looked in the mirror again and I look awesome! _

_Vlad grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. He held up his phone and we took a picture. It looks cute! He sent it to me and I put it as my wallpaper. I went back and got dressed. I _

_gave the outfit to rose and she said "Don't give it to me. It's yours! Keep it." I smiled and said "Thank you so much!" Vlad put my stuff in a bag and we headed out. I am still wondering in why he _

_got me the costume. We stopped at Starbucks and got some coffee. He took me back to my car and he followed me home. When we got to my house, he got out of the car and showed him the _

_house. Since it was only noon, I told him that he could stay a while. I hope he likes my house!_

_ I gave him the tour of the house and he loved it! He asked me why there are wold symbols on the wall, but I just lied and said my dad is into old folk tales. When we got to my room, _

_I was scared because I wasn't sure if he would like it. He knew that I was nervous, so he grabbed me by my waist and gave me a hug and said "it's okay. Don't be nervous. If your room is like _

_you, then I will love it." I opened the door and we walked in. I have a big room. I have a queen size bed, a walk in closet, a T.V. in the corner, and a bunch of posters from all of my favorite bands. _

_He sat down on my bed and looked around. I was wondering what he is saying. I really want to read his thoughts, but I'm not going to because he is my friend and I don't do that to my friends. He _

_got up and said "I told you that I would love your room." I smiled and I put on my ipod. I turned to "The Only Exception" by Paramore. He grabbed me and we started to slow dance. I have never _

_slow dance with anyone, except for Travis for like a minute. He was so gentle when he put his hands on my waist, but he finally gave in and he got comfortable with me. I put my head on his _

_chest while we danced. It felt so right dancing with him. When the song stopped, we were still dancing for a bit till he stopped. We looked into each others eyes. Then he started to lean in for a _

_kiss. I wasn't prepared for it, but I am ready. Before he kissed me, my senses kicked in and I got a headache. I fell to the ground and I passed out. All I could hear was Vlad calling my name, but _

_then I stopped hearing it. _

_ I woke up at school. I was in my wolf form and I was about to attack someone. It was the Tod family. They came at me but I killed them off. After I was done, Vlad was standing _

_in front of me with a straight face. He didn't say anything, but then he attacked me and then I woke up. I was laying in my bed with a cold rag on my head. I was wearing a black t-shirt that has a _

_sweet smell to it. I looked outside and his truck was gone. I went and took a shower. I am still feeling dizzy. When I went to my closet, I looked on my desk and found a box with a note on it. The _

_note said "I'm sorry but I had to leave. Meet me at our spot tomorrow morning. Wear your costume so we can go to the convention. Love, Vlad. I also opened the box and it was a necklace that _

_has a smiley face on it that has fangs. It's also blue. I got dress and put on the necklace. I opened my books and started to do some work. Luckily, it was Friday, so I didn't have to go to school _

_tomorrow. I also get out of doing patrol tonight, but I will do it now, so I get it over and done with. I ran downstairs and changed into my wolf form. I ran around the town and the house. I went in _

_the woods and I saw a group of people. I knew they were not the Tod's but they are also vampires. There is three. One female and two males. One guy has long, blonde hair an the other one has _

_short, brown hair. The girl has blonde hair too. They are all pail and cold. The blonde hair guy says "Looks like we have company. Let's give a proper greeting." He ran towards me, but I dodged his _

_attack. The other guy tried, but I bit him and ripped him apart easily. The girl ran and hit me and I fell back. I hurt my back-right leg. It hurts like hell. I tried to get up, but she pushed me down. _

_They were about to kill me, but someone came and attacked the girl. They guy ripped her to shreads. He took out the guy and said "Go, now!" I ran as fast as I could to the house. I stopped and _

_changed back into my other form and I fell on the porch. I crawled into the house and fell on the floor. I am in so much pain. Travis came in and found me. He carried me upstairs and put me in my _

_room. He wrapped me leg up and bandage my wounds. He gave me some medicine to help with the pain. I am so lucky to have a best friend like him. Travis came over and crawled into bed with _

_me. He held me while I fell asleep. Today has been a strange day. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ I woke up to my sisters playing music. I got up and I forgot that I hurt my leg, but I was okay. I took some medicine and I got ready. I put on my costume and did my hair. I looked in _

_the mirror one last time and I look like a older version of Amu, which I like a lot. I ran downstairs and told my mom that I won't be back till very late. She said "If you have to crash at Travis's _

_house, I am okay with that." I gave her a hug and she slipped me fifty bucks. I got in the car, when I felt the feeling again. I got out and I changed into wolf form. I ran around the house, and got _

_nothing. I changed back and got in again. I sent Travis a text saying that I will meet him there. I went to our spot, but he wasn't there. I waited a little bit, then he finally showed up. He said "I am _

_sorry that I am late. I went and got us some coffee." I got out and his jaw dropped. He said "You look sexy! I am going to have to protect you from the other guys." I laughed and said "You look _

_amazing too." He smiled and I got in his truck. We drove out for a bit because the convention was an hour away. My arm was sitting on the arm rest and he grabbed my hand. I am shocked that _

_he did that, but his hand is so cold. It feels good on my skin. I put my head down on the rest and he started to stroke my hair. He said "Your hair is very soft." I smiled and started to fall asleep. _

_But then he stopped. I lift my head up and we were in the middle of the road. There was a born vampire standing in the road. His eyes were bright red and his teeth were sharp. Vlad got out of the _

_truck and stood in front of it. The new born lunged in front of him. I closed my eyes and hoped that everything would be okay. I opened my eyes and Vlad was in the car. I couldn't remember _

_anything that happened in the past ten minutes. It was strange. We finally got to the convention. There was a bunch of people in costumes. Some people were soul reapers, some were fighters, _

_and there was a bunch of other costumes. We waited for Travis to come in. He was wearing a school uniform like Zero from Vampire Knight. He looked pretty cute . We gave the guy our tickets and _

_walked in. This will be the best convention ever! _

_ There was a bunch of booths that had costumes, books, shirts and merchandise. It was pretty cool. We walked around and got interviewed by some people and I ran into some of the _

_customers from the store. Some people had some awesome costumes. Vlad got us some pocky. Travis decided to go off on his own for a bit. I felt so bad because I was spending all my time with _

_Vlad, but then Travis found a girl and hung out with her. We went to the other section, which was a gigantic rave party. We decided to dance for a bit. We danced side by side with the base of the _

_music. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. We were dancing like we did in my room. It felt so right. I got tired so I went to some of the booths and bought some stuff. Vlad bought me _

_a couple shirts and a cute outfit. It was time to leave, which made me sad. I was so tired that Vlad actually carried me out to the truck. He said "You are so light for a girl that can carry a lot of _

_weight." I smiled a bit but I fell asleep. I was dreaming about a rave party, but we were by ourselves. We were dancing close and then he bit me. I turned into a vampire and I went crazy. I woke _

_up screaming. I was laying in a bed wrapped in a big blanket. I didn't notice that I was wearing black shorts and a blue shirt that had a vampire symbol on it. I was in an all black room. It was cool. _

_There was a black coffin as a coffee table and there was a black couch. There was also some murals on the wall. One was of me on the first day of school. It was amazing. I looked on the couch and _

_Vlad was asleep. I didn't want to wake him, so I found some paper and I started to draw an anime version of him. It was so cute! I got everything correct, including his hair. As I was drawing, he _

_woke up. I said "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said "No sweetie, you didn't wake me. What are you drawing?" I handed him the sketch book and he looked _

_at the drawing. He took it out of the book and hung it on the wall. I signed my name in the bottom corner so it would be official. He grabbed me by my waist and gave me a hug. It felt so good..._

_**VPOV:**_

_ She is so warm. She is also a great artist. I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth to have a girl like her. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. She was laying on my chest. _

_She is the lightest person that I have ever met. She smells like sweet flowers. It is hard not to drink from her, but I can do it because I don't want to lose her like I almost did yesterday. I knew _

_that she would have to go soon because of my family, but for now, I want her to be with me for as long as we can. I could hear her starting to fall asleep, which I wanted her to do. I got up and laid _

_her on the bed. I have to get her smell out of the house before Mandy notices. I grabbed the necklace that I gave her out of her bag and I put it on her. It was a good thing that I gave her it _

_because it will protect her from my family and other vampires. But it's strange because she has a smell like a wolf, but she isn't one. Oh well! I laid down next to her and played with her hair. It's _

_so soft and smells good. I guess I will take a nap. _

_**APOV:**_

_ I woke up to my instincts telling me that there are vampires around. I got up and grabbed my stuff. Vlad woke up and said "Where are you going?" I kissed him on the cheek and said "I _

_have to go. I'm sorry. I love you." I started to walk away when Vlad pulled my hand. He gave me a hug and then kissed me! Omg! This is like huge! I ran out of the house and got in my car. I am _

_upset that I have to leave, but I have no choice. I hope that he isn't mad at me. _

_**VPOV:**_

_ I am a bit confused in why she left, but it turned out to be good timing. My family got home right after she left. My mom said "How was the convention?" I thought back to what happened _

_and I smiled and said "It was great, really great." My mom gave me a hug and I decided to go out hunting. I ran out and found a herd of deer. They tasted really good. I went out to my usual spot. _

_I sat and drew for a bit, when I heard a noise. I got down and I saw the wolf again. Her coat was black and blue. She reminded me of Alice a lot. She just stared at me. I got a bit closer each time. _

_Her eyes were blue. I sat down and started to draw her. She stayed in the same place while I drew her. I got it exactly right and then she ran away. She was so pretty. I went back home and _

_started to color the fur of the wolf. When I was done, it looks exactly like her! I will name her Amu. It fits her perfectly! I think I will call Alice to see if she got home okay. I miss her so..._

_**APOV:**_

_ I got to work and saw Travis at the front counter. He looked very pissed. After all of the customers left, I walked over to him so I could talk to him. I said "Hey, what's up?" He looked at _

_me with a mean face and said "Why didn't you call me? I was so worried about you because of what happened." I was very confused. I said "What happened?" He went up and looked at his _

_computer. There was a article about five missing people that were found. I read on and it said that all of the people were found dead with bite marks on them. I knew that the killers were the Tod's. _

_I went to the back room and kicked some boxes. I cannot believe that my family is letting this slide. I am so pissed right now! Travis came in the and tried to settle me down, even though it didn't _

_work. He gave me a hug and I started to cry. I am upset and pissed. I don't know what to do now. I left work and I went home. When I got home, my family was sitting around the table. My dad _

_said "Alice, get over here now, we have some business to take care of. It's about the murders that has been happening around here lately." I sat down on the floor and listened to my dad talk for a _

_hour. He talked about how we would do more patrol at night and how we have to be more careful at school. He finally finished an hour later and I went upstairs. He gave me instructions that I _

_would be doing patrol at night and at lunch time. My life is officially screwed! I did my homework and went to sleep. I cannot wait till tomorrow..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**~~~~~~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**APOV:**_

_ It's been 2 weeks since I started to do more patrol. It is so tiring! I have been getting only two hours of sleep each day. It is starting to be too much. I got up and got dress. I went _

_and put on a purple and plaid skirt, a gray tank top, a black vest,a purple belt, and my black and purple earnings. I put on my converses and ran out of the house. I did patrol before and then I left _

_for school. It was a week before the Snow Ball and before winter break. I cannot wait because I want a break! Luckily where I live, our winter is like 70 degrees, so I can get away with wearing _

_some summer clothes. I got to school at 7:15. Travis wasn't at my locker, which is strange. I got a text from him saying that he would be late for a school so no coffee today. I opened my locker _

_and found a box of strawberry pocky and it had a note. The note said "Here's some pocky to help you through your day. Love ya. -Vlad." I opened the box and had some. This was the right time for _

_it. I saw the mean girls walking down the hall. Their names are Jill, Jessica and Kara. They are the bitches of the school. Jill came over to me and said "What's up anime girl. You look like one of _

_your anime characters or something like that. You look like a slut!" Vlad came over and put his hands around my waist and said "Is there a problem here ladies?" Jessica and Kara came over and _

_joined Jill. She looked Vlad up and down and then said "You need to tell your girlfriend to stop dressing like a slut and to stop acting like a guy." I was about to explode! My wolf temper is on fire. _

_Before I punched Jill in the face, Vlad held me back. They walked away and I cooled down. He said "I guess the pocky didn't help much." I laughed and said "It's sweet. Thank you." He kissed me _

_on the forehead and walked me to class. I saw my sisters walk down the hall, and they all looked at me. Bruce and Jeremy said "I guess Alice has a boyfriend now, huh girls?" They all were _

_confused as shit. I laughed at their faces. When I got to class, I said bye and gave him a hug. When I got in and sat down, my necklace was going off. I looked outside and I saw two vampires _

_attacking a freshman. I ran out of the room and I transformed into my wolf form. I stopped the vampires before they killed the girl. I carried her to the nurses office and I went back to class. Today _

_is going to be another long one..._

_ It was lunch time and I had to do patrol. I __transformed into my wolf form and headed out. Simone __and Brittany came and helped. I went around the corner and I saw Mandy _

_drinking from a freshman. I said "Stop it Mandy. You cannot drink during school hours." __She stopped and ran away. I took the girl to the nurses office and then headed to the lunch room. I sat _

_down next to Travis and ate some pocky. I talked to him for a bit and then started to fall asleep. I really need to get more sleep! _

_ I woke up in Travis's room. He was on the computer, doing some homework. I walked up to him and said "Whatcha Doin'?" He gave me some of his coffee and said "You fell asleep _

_during lunch and I brought you back to my house. You have been out for seven hours." I looked at my phone and said "Holy shit! I have been sleeping for that long?" He shook his __head and I _

_grabbed my stuff. He said "Your mom said that you can stay here for the night. Go take a shower and go to sleep. You need your rest." I gave him a hug and went to take a shower. I spent like a _

_half hour because I have so much stuff going through my head. Between Vlad, Mandy, patrol, and work, there is so much shit that I have to do! I got out and went into Travis's room. I laid next to _

_him and we watched Fruits Basket. I fell asleep again. I woke up and I was in my wolf form. I was surrounded my Mandy and the Tod's. I had bite marks all over me and they had blood on their _

_mouths. Then, Vlad walked over and Mandy said "Do it, for us." Then, he bit me. I woke up in terror again. __Travis was next to me. He was holding me when I woke up. I was crying and scared. I _

_didn't want to see Vlad do that to me, ever! I cried for about 10 minutes till I stopped. I looked at the clock and it was 9:00 pm. Travis got me something to eat and we watched a movie called The _

_Corpse Bride. Travis fell asleep while I was doing my homework. My phone rung and I looked at it. It was Vlad! I picked it up and he said "Are you at Travis's?" I said "Yea, why?" He said "Meet me _

_at our spot in ten minutes." he hung up and I grabbed my stuff. I wrote him a letter and left it on his desk. I put a blanket over him and kissed him on the cheek. I whispered "Thanks. Love ya." I _

_jumped out of the __window and got into my car. I am excited to see him, but I am also scared because of what happened in my dream. I parked my car in my usual spot, when a bunch of new born _

_vampires came out. I got out of the car and changed into wolf form. They attacked me and I tried to fight them off. One of them bit me on my leg. I fell back and they came after me. I am scared. I _

_don't know what to do! Suddenly, the Tod's came out and fought off the rest of them. Vlad was with them! He fought off the ones that were after me. He took off their heads and arms and put _

_them in a fire. I got dizzy and he came over and said "Are you okay Alice? Alice? Alice!" I passed out and I changed back into my human form. I cannot __believe that he is a vampire! This cannot be _

_happening! _

_ I woke up in Travis's bed. I cannot remember that happened in the past five hours. Travis was in his closet, getting some clothes. He said "Good morning sleepy head. Here are _

_some clothes for you." He threw me a pair of black sweatpants and gray tank top that I left here just in case. I went to get up and I fell. I have a bandage on my leg. I asked "How did this _

_happen?" He said "You were hit by a car and it hit your leg. You will be limping for a bit. I shook it off and got dress. Travis drove us in his car to school today. He has a Silverado truck that is black. _

_He helped me in and we drove off. __We stopped and got some coffee. We got to school and I was still limping. This is the second injury that I have had this year. Vlad was at my locker waiting for _

_me. He gave me a hug and kissed me on my cheek. He carried my books for me while Travis was at a meeting. I got to my classroom and he gave me a hug. I sat down and actually paid attention _

_in math. I did the same thing for all of my classes. I still do not get how I don't remember anything from yesterday night. It is strange, and yet it isn't strange. I got up and walked to the _

_lunchroom. Travis was there with something for me to eat. He shared his sandwich, his drink and his brownie with me. It is sweet that he would do that for me. I got up and my __wolf senses _

_kicked in and gave me a headache. I fell to the floor in pain. Emma and Simone ran over and helped me up. They asked Travis what happened to my leg. He gave them the story and then he _

_walked me to class. Vlad took over because it was the last class of the day. Travis told Vlad that he would take my car to my house for me. Vlad helped me to my seat and then took something out _

_of his pocket. It was the necklace that he gave me. I must of dropped it. He said "You do lose things a lot, do you?" I smiled and he put it on me. I started to pay attention to the class, but Vlad _

_doesn't have to for some reason. It seems like he knows everything and that he doesn't have to pay attention at __all. _

_ The day ended and Vlad helped me out to his truck. He took me to the salon so I could get my hair done, which I don't know why he did that. Then, he took me to get my third hole _

_pierced in my ears. I still don't know why he is doing this for me, but I kinda like it. He took me to Hot Topic and got me some new stuff. We went and got some ice cream and talked a bit. It was _

_sweet that he would do this for me, but I am still curious. He took me to my house and dropped me off. He kissed me and I got out. My mom was waiting for me at the door. She said "Travis told _

_me what happened. Are you okay?" I collapsed in her arms and gave her a __hug. My sisters and her boyfriends were sitting on the couch, eating pizza. Bruce let me sit on his lap and he gave me _

_some pizza and talked to me. We played scene it for a bit, but I got tired because the pain pills kicked in. Bruce carried me to the bathroom and I took a shower. I took off my bandage and my leg ']_

_was all swollen and there were two wounds on my leg. Then I had a flash back to some new born vampires about to attack me. Bruce knocked on the door and said "Are you okay Alice?" I said _

_"Yea, thanks." Then I got in the bath tub. I relaxed for a bit and I let my body get warm. When I got sleepy, I got out and I put on Williams football jersey and my underwear. I limped to my room _

_and I wrapped up my leg. Bruce helped me and the guys brought me up a Slurpee and some pocky. William helped me with my math and Jeremy helped me with English. It was sweet that the _

_guys are helping me, but it's funny to see all of the girls mad because they are paying more attention to me. Evens helped me write another chapter of my story that I was writing. It was about a _

_war between the vampires and the humans. He also helped me draw by being a person that I could draw. When I was done, I signed it and gave it to him. All of the guys came in and kissed me on _

_the cheek. It was so sweet! They all walked out and I started to fall asleep while I was reading the new chapter of Bleach. I __closed my eyes and fell asleep. Today was one long day! _


	6. Chapter 6

_ It's been a couple days since I hurt my leg. The guys have been treating me good and I haven't gone out and do patrol lately. Today, I will. I got up and got dress. I put on _

_some jeans, my black tank top, Travis's sweatshirt and my black flip flops. I decided to put my hair up in a pony tail and went outside. I did patrol before I left. Everything is clear! I got in my car _

_and drove around for a bit. I finally decided to go to school. I got there at 6:30, so I did patrol around the school. I only saw one vampire and I killed it to shreds! Luckily I finished before people _

_started to show up. When I got in the school building, there are signs for the Snow Dance that is only one day away. It was the buzz of the school. I got to my locker and Vlad was waiting for me. _

_He was holding two pieces of paper. I wonder what it is. I walked up and he kissed me on the cheek. He said "What are you doing Friday night?" I said "Nothing, why?" H showed the two pieces of _

_paper. They were tickets for the dance. He said "You are going to the dance with me." I shook my head in confusion. I guess I am busy that night now. He gave me a hug and walked away. I _

_walked to class and sat in my seat next to Travis. I asked him "Are you going to the dance Friday?" He said "Yea, with Sam. Are you?" I said "Now I am!" We sat in class because we had a _

_substitute teacher. I listened to my ipod and texted Vlad the whole time. It was a good class. When I went to the rest of my classes, none of my teachers were here. It was a good day! I went to _

_my last class with Vlad. We sat and talked for the whole time. I got a text from my sisters asking me if I wanted to go shopping with them today. I hate shopping, but it's a good thing because I _

_can finally spend time with my sisters. I kissed Vlad goodbye and I ran outside. My sisters were waiting for me by my car. Brittany and Emma got in and we headed for the mall. We first went to _

_Macy's. It is the only store with the best dresses. I grabbed mostly black ones, while my sisters grabbed different color ones. We went to the back. They were all talking gossip while trying on _

_dresses. I mostly ignored them. I tried on some cute dresses, but they weren't my style. Emma interrupted my thoughts by asking "So what's up with you and Vlad? Are you guys dating or _

_something like that?" To think about it, I am not sure. Like we have been acting like a couple, but he never declared it. Emma said "Okay, I'm sorry I asked." We all came out and the girls look _

_great! Brittany found a green dress, Simone found a purple one, Brianna found a red one and Emma found a orange one. They all looked at me and said "You need a different one." I shook my head _

_and headed to find another dress. When I got out, Bella was looking for dresses. She said "Hey Alice! What are you here for?" I said "I am trying to find a dress for the dance, but I can't seem to _

_find anything that's my style." She pulled out a dress from the rack. The dress is blue, like the color of my hair and it is sparkly. It is also a bit short, but it has a poof at the bottom. She said "it's _

_your size. Go try it on!" I gave her a hug and went into the dressing room. I put it on and it fit me just right! Bella tried her dress on too and we look awesome! We went and bought them. We _

_went to Hot Topic and bought some accessories. I got some skull hair clips, a black choker with a black rose on it, and some new eye shadow. Bella bought a choker, new bracelet, and some make _

_up. We also went to the shoe store so we could buy new black heels. We went and got some Chinese food. We sat down and talked for a bit. I asked her "So what was Vlad like when he was _

_younger?" She looked at me and said "He has always been very lonely. He would just sit and draw. He is also great at school, like it comes to him naturally or something. He was also cute back _

_then. Many girls liked him, but he would turn them all down. He is still that quite guy at home. He is always in his room or he is out taking a walk. I try to get him involved with family stuff, but he _

_only refuses when Mandy joins in. I think he is scared of her or something. I am not sure, but I think he really likes you. For the first time, I saw him smile yesterday." I am glad that I make him _

_smile. She looked at the necklace that Vlad gave me and asked "Did Vlad give you that necklace?" I shook my head. She said "You should wear it at all times, trust me." I looked at her necklace _

_and hers is a bat with wings. She was playing with it when she spoke. She got up and I followed her. We also got some ice cream. She walked me to her car and said "Thanks for hanging with me _

_today. I had fun. You are a really cool girl. Now I understand why Vlad likes you so much." She walked away and I got in my car. I cannot stop thinking about what she said. When I got home, I did _

_patrol early so I could do my homework. I heard my phone go off and it was a text from Travis. It said "Can I come over tonight?" I ran downstairs and asked my mom. She said "Yes, you can, _

_since dad is out of town." I gave her a hug and text him back saying yes. Tonight is going to be awesome! I went into Brianna and Simone's room and help them do their art projects for the mid-_

_term. It was the simplest project ever! Simone had to paint a landscape and Brianna had to draw a animal. I pretty much did the outline for Brianna and I painted most of Simone's. While I was _

_watching them, I looked around in their room. The room is purple and blue. Simone has all purple and Hello Kitty things, while Brianna has all Twilight stuff. They have the girliest room in the _

_house! I went into Brittany and Emma's room to see if they had made any changes lately. Their room is green and black. Brittany has all horse things, while Emma has soccer and softball stuff. _

_They have a very sporty room. I went back into my room and I looked around. My walls are blue with black dots on my walls. My dots are signed by all of my sisters, Travis, Bruce, Jeremy, William _

_and Evens. I have mostly all of my art work on my walls. I also have a calender and a posters of all of my favorite animes. I looked and I found two dots that are not full. I wonder who will sign _

_them. I don't know! I heard a knock on my door and it is Travis. He walked in and gave me a hug. He handed me a bag full of pocky, Japanese candy, new episode of Bleach and Full metal Panic. _

_There is also a pair of converses that have the Bleach characters on them. He said "They came in today. I knew that you would want them, so the boss let me take them for you."I gave him _

_another big hug and he sat on my bed so we could watch Bleach. He asked "So when can you come back to work?" I said "I can as long as I can sit." We laughed and I went to my closet so I can _

_show him my dress. I took it out and said "Bella helped me pick it out. We have gotten a bit close. I think I have made a new friend." Travis told me to put it on. When I got out, he has his phone _

_out. He said "Strike a pose!" I leaned down on my knees and smiled. He took it and said "This is now my new screen saver." I took his phone and looked at it. I look pretty good! When I look closer _

_in the background, I saw a vampire. I turned around to my window and I saw a new born vampire. I jumped out and changed into my wolf form. I chased it down and killed it with one snap! I ran _

_back to the house and jumped up into my window. I sat down with a piece of pocky in my mouth. Travis said "Smooth move." I smiled and continued to eat my pocky. I changed into a pair of _

_shorts and my black tank top. I sat down with Travis and ate some candy. We listened to music and talked for a bit. I asked him "So what's up with you and that new girl? Did you meet her at the _

_convention?" he chocked for a second and replied by saying "Yea, and?" I looked at him with a face and said "Well what is she like?" He said "She is sweet, cute, funny and smart. She is shorter _

_than me and she is very pretty. I really like her a lot. And she likes me back. I am taking her to the ball." I smiled and said "I am happy for you. You guys deserve each other." He smiled and gave _

_me a hug. I am really happy for him because he has always been there for me and now he has someone that he can be happy with. I started thinking about Vlad and what Bella told me today. I _

_am also happy that I make Vlad smile. I heard a knock on my door. My mom said "Alice, Bella is here to see you." I jumped up and opened my door. Bella was standing there and then gave me a _

_hug. She said "I need to talk to you. Do you mind if I hangout with you guys for a bit?" I looked at Travis and he looked at me. He said "I am going to pick up something to eat. Do you girls want _

_anything?" Bella said "Can you pick up some soda?" I said "Can you get us a pizza?" He nodded his head and I gave him a hug. I also slipped him some money for Bella's stuff. When he left, Bella _

_said "I really like your room, it fits your style nicely." She looked at some of my art work and said "You are a amazing artist, just like Vlad." She saw one of my empty dots and said "Can I sign _

_one?" I threw her a sharpie and she started to write on it. I always wonder what they write before they show me. She gave me a marker and said "There you go!" I looked at it and it said "Bella _

_was here! Alice is the bestest person on the face of the earth! I love her to death! Love, Bella." She has hearts and stars everywhere and she drew a bat like the one on her necklace. I am happy that I am now a friend of Bella's. I need a girl friend. Today had made my day! _

_We were just painting our nails, when Travis came back with food. He has a pizza, soda pop, and some candy. We sat around and talked about school stuff. When we were done, we each told some _

_ghost stories, even though my stories are true because I can see ghost! It was a lot of fun, just hanging out with friends. When it was about midnight, Bella had to go home. Travis and I gave her _

_a hug and she went out the window. Travis and I stayed up for a bit longer, till we fell asleep. I fell asleep on him again because I was too tired. Tomorrow will be a great day!_

_**TOV:**_

_ She needs to stop falling asleep on me! Even though she is comfy. I can't wait to see her in her dress, all dressy looking because I cannot picture her dressing like a girlie girl. I guess _

_we will see tomorrow night!_

_**VPOV:**_

_ Tomorrow is the big day! I have been waiting for this day since I got the tickets. I can't wait to see her in her dress. I sat down on my bed and I saw Bella walk bye. I said "Where _

_have you been?" She backed up and said "I have been out. Why do you care?" I smiled and said "You smell like Alice and Travis. I know there smells anywhere." She rolled her eyes and walked _

_away. I guess her and Alice are becoming great friends. Alice really needs a good girlfriend to hangout with and talk girlie stuff with. I cannot stop thinking about her ever since I saw her. Her eyes _

_are bright blue like the sea and her lips are like clouds. I can't wait for tomorrow. I just hope nothing bad happens. I hope not! _


	7. Chapter 7

_ I woke up to the noise of All Time Low playing on my laptop. Travis was dancing around the room looking like a idiot. It is really funny when he tries to dance because he always fails _

_epically. I got up and started to dance with him. I already know today is going to be the best! I got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and my tight gray sweatshirt that shows off my _

_curves. I threw on my slippers that look like shoes and continues to dance. We were listening to "Weightless" by All Time Low. It is one of my favorite songs! I grabbed my bag and Travis and ran _

_downstairs. I did patrol before and then we left. We went to Starbucks and got some coffee. We got to school early and I did patrol then too. I only had to kill only a few new borns, but that's _

_because they are attracted to teenagers blood. I got into school and I waited for Vlad. As I was waiting, the bitches came over and harassed me again. Jill said "One day you look like a cartoon, and _

_the next you look like a hobo. As she walked away, I tripped her and she fell. The other girls fell on her. It was funny as hell! As I was laughing, Vlad came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

_He started to laugh too. He walked me to class and gave me a hug. I sat down in my seat and everyone was talking about the dance tonight. It was buzz everywhere. Even the teachers were _

_talking about it. The day was mostly boring because some of the teachers were still out, so we had another free day. Most of the students went and helped set up the gym. When we got to lunch, _

_mostly all of the girls went home to get ready, including my sisters. I cannot believe it takes that long to get ready for a dance. I think it's funny. _

_ Since mostly everyone went home, the principal let us out early. I went to work for a bit with Travis so we could put in some of the stock. We also got paid today, which always _

_makes my day. I decided to stop by the store and get a Red Bull so I can have energy for later. When I got home, the house was full of girlie music and the smell of perfume. I am happy that the _

_shower is open so I could get in. I took my I home in and I took a bath, so I could relax. I got out and blow dried my hair and flat-iron it. I did my make up and put on my dress. I put on my heels _

_and I put my phone and wallet in a tiny purse. It seems like I always finish earlier before my sisters. I decided to see how they look. When I got in Simone and Brianna's room, they were all _

_standing at the mirror. Brittany pulled me in and took some pictures of us. I am having a great time because I am able to spend some time with them. Brianna sprayed some perfume on me so I _

_would smell good. I walked downstairs and I saw all of the guys waiting for the girls. They all said that I look amazing. My mom took pictures of me with each guy and then with all of them. I _

_waited for my sisters to get their pictures done so we could get a group photo. One with all of the girls, then the guys and then with everyone. It was a good photo. The guys drove the girls and I _

_took my car. I got to the school and I saw everyone with their dates. Everyone looks really good. I saw Travis with his date. They look so cute with each other! I gave them both a hug and then we _

_walked in. As I was walking, I saw someone that I recognize. It was Jake! He is another wolf and we have been friends forever. I haven't seen him in forever. I ran over and gave him a hug. I said _

_"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like forever!" He smiled and said "Well I wanted to see you and I noticed that your school is having their annual dance. I came with a note from _

_my father. He told he to tell you to be careful around Vlad Tod. He thinks that his family is dangerous, but I think he is just going crazy." We laughed and I gave him a hug goodbye. We also _

_exchanged numbers and he took a picture of me for his phone. We also took a picture together. I said by and I walked up the stairs. Vlad was waiting for me. He was wearing black skinny jeans, _

_white dressy shirt, black tie and black converses. He looks awesome! He looked at me and his jaw dropped. He said 'Wow, you look sexy." I smiled and we walked into the gym. Everyone was _

_dancing and having fun. They have awesome decorations and the music choice is great. Vlad and I hit the dance floor with Travis and Bella. We were dancing for a bit. We danced for a while, till my _

_wolf senses kicked in. Why in the hell are they doing this now. Travis pulled me out, while Bella pulled Vlad aside. Travis said "Come outside with me, there are a bunch of new borns." I looked at _

_Vlad with a sorry face and ran out. I changed into my wolf form. When I looked, there was a whole army of them! My sisters came out and helped. I said to Travis "Go get the principal and keep the _

_students in. This could get ugly." He ran away and they started to attack us. They are not very strong, but man, they can surely run! I try to dodge them and kill as many as I can. My sisters are _

_afraid to kill, so they usually dodge. Then, Bella, Ryan and Zach came and helped us. Bella said "No worry, we are on your side." They started to kill more and more as I did too. I saw another group _

_of new borns coming our way. I saw the leader and it is Mandy! I would of never guess that she is behind it. We stood our ground as they came closer. They attacked and we fought them off as _

_much as we could. It actually got easier the longer we fought. I saw ten surrounding my sisters. I ran in the middle and killed them. Before I was done, two came behind and attacked me. They bit _

_me all over my legs and my back. They threw me against the wall, but I tried to fight it. I think it is over for me. I closed my eyes and they fought. I could feel my left arm and my right leg get _

_crushed with their teeth. Then I felt them let go. I opened my eyes and it is Vlad! What the hell is her doing? He could get hurt. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I watched him fight them but I don't _

_know why. I felt someone drag me by my neck, and it is Mandy. What is she going to do. As she held me, she said "Well you killed off my army, but I have the real prize tonight." She bit me and I _

_turned back into my original form. Everyone looked at me and she said "Well Vlad, I think it is about time to learn the truth about this wolf and your little girlfriend." He went after Mandy and they _

_started to fight. When I tried to look closer, I could see Vlad's fangs, along with Mandy's. There is no way he is a vampire. There is no way! When I looked again, I saw Vlad and Mandy use their _

_powers against their selves. Okay, now I know he is a vampire for sure. I tried to get up. When I finally did, I said "Everyone, stop this. Why are we fighting?" It doesn't have to be this way." As I _

_was talking, Mandy said "Shut up!" She shot me and I fell down. I heard Vlad's voice, but I cannot see him. I feel like I am falling into a deep hole. I feel like I am on fire. I heard Bella say "She got _

_bitten. Vlad, you need to suck it out of her before she dies." I heard them fighting for a bit, till he finally stopped. I felt him bite into my neck. I started to get dizzy and I passed out. _

_ I woke up in Vlad's arms. I could feel someone wrapping my wounds. Then I heard Vlad say "Good, you are awake now. Do you remember anything?" I could see his fangs. I took _

_my hand and I felt them. They are really sharp. He moved my hand and said "I guess you remember everything then." He smiled and kissed me. He picked up my head and moved me. I asked _

_"Where are my sisters? Are they okay?" He carried me to them. They were dancing with their boyfriends. They only had some bandages on them, but that's it. I felt a cast on my foot. Vlad made _

_me slow dance to a song. He held me because I couldn't put weight on it. It was sweet that he would hold me like that. I laid my head on his chest while we danced. It was a nice time. I am not as _

_much pissed that I found out that he is a vampire, but more relieved. Well at least I am not the only freak anymore!_


	8. Chapter 8

_ It has been a few months since the night of the attack by Mandy. Everything has gone back to normal. I started to do patrol at night, I have been hanging out with Bella a lot more, _

_and Vlad and I have officially begun dating. My dad was not very happy that I was dating a vampire, but my mom was really happy for me. _

_ I got up and got dress. I decided to put on a pair of skinny jeans, my blue tank top and my black and blue converses. I also threw on Travis's sweatshirt on just in case I got cold. I _

_ran downstairs and ate breakfast. Dad was sitting, reading a newspaper. I heard him say "Have you talked to Jake lately. We haven't seen them in a while. We are going to Sam's place for dinner _

_so be home early. I am happy to see Jake, but I am not happy to see Sam. I headed out and saw Vlad in his truck. He started to drive me to school, so I could save my gas. He saw the look on my _

_face and asked "What's the matter honey. Is something bothering you?" I sighed and said "My dad and I are going to Sam's house for dinner. I am not really happy that I am going." He patted my _

_head and asked "Sam? You mean his pack?" I shook my head in agreement. He said "We have issues with them, so I cannot protect you there." I got a bit mad because I can easily protect _

_myself. I said "I can protect myself and plus, they will not hurt me." He looked at me and kissed me. We finally got to school and I saw Travis. He asked me "What do you want for your birthday, _

_since it is in two days." I completely forgot about y birthday. It is on March 13th, which is in two days. I ignored Travis and walked to class. I stared in space most of the day. Why in the hell would _

_we have dinner at Sam's place when dad knows that I cannot stand him, since the accident. We got into a fight when we were both hunting. We have hated each other since. When the day was _

_done, I saw Jake waiting for me on his motorcycle. Vlad saw him and confronted him. I ran over and I heard Vlad say "What are you doing here for? You do not belong here." I heard Jake say _

_"Alice's dad asked me to pick her up, and that is what I am doing." I said "My dad asked?" He shook his head. I said to Vlad "I am sorry. I will call you later." He kissed me on the cheek and I got _

_on his bike. Jake said "Hold on." I held onto Jake's waist and we took off. It was nice being on his bike again. I miss our times of us just hanging out. We got to the shore, which is where we _

_always hangout. I got off and Jake gave me a huge hug. He said "I miss you. You need to visit more often." He grabbed my hand and we walked along the shore line. We always did this as kids and _

_when we got into middle school. Jake was my only other friend, besides Travis. Jake was my wolf friend. We were in the same pack for a while, till my dad broke it up and my family became one _

_pack. He picked me up ant threw me on his shoulders. I kept on saying "Let me go, let me go!" I would hear him repeat "Never, I will never let you go!" We sat down near our usual spot, which is _

_next to the tree. I leaned on him as he talked about drama that dealt with the pack. I actually fell asleep. He is so warm, which I like. I kinda woke up when I felt him pick me up and throw me into _

_the water. It is cold as shit! I got up and kicked water in his face. We played for a bit will we got cold. I was soaked! He took me back to his house so we could warm up. _

_ When we got in, no one was there, but it is the same. He said "My uncle let me have my own house. He thinks I need it." It was just the same. We always hung out at his _

_uncles place. I sat down and Jake handed me some coffee. I kept on shivering because I am so cold! Jake grabbed my hand and took me to his bedroom so he could give me some clothes. It took _

_him a while but he threw me a pair of basketball shorts, my wolf shirt that I left here like three years ago. He said "I will be on the swing once you are done." He closed the door and I looked _

_around his room. He had a bunch of pictures of the pack. It seems like there are having a bunch of fun. I looked and saw a picture of him and I when we were like twelve. I miss those times. I got _

_changed and I went outside. I sat next to him on the swing. He picked me up and sat me in his lap so I would warm up. He held me by my waist. I am so happy to be hanging out with him again. _

_He said "So are you ready to go to Sam's dinner?" I frowned and he laughed. He said "I guess not." We smiled and we walked to his bike. We got on and headed to Sam's house. I knew that we _

_would he early, but that's okay. _

_ When we got there, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth were playing football. Leah and Emily were inside with Sam. Everything felt right. Jake and I joined the other guys in football. _

_It was a lot of fun because I haven't done it in a while. I miss it. Our team won as usual. I gave everyone a hug and we sat down. Everyone kept on asking how I was, where I have been and how _

_come I smell like a vampire. I didn't tell them about Vlad, and neither did Jake. Emily came out with some brownies. I really missed her cooking. Leah wasn't really happy to see me, but it changed. _

_Sam didn't come out, which is not a surprise, since I kicked his ass last him and he broke his arm and some ribs. We sat around till my family showed up. Only my dad, Emma, Brittany and _

_Simone showed up. Mom and Brianna stayed home, so they could do patrol tonight. We all sat around the table. I sat between Jake and Seth just in case I got pissed at Sam again. It was pretty _

_quite till my dad broke the ice. They pretty much talked about buisness stuff, but Jake and I kept on playing twenty questions. We didn't pay attention till Sam said "And how is patrol around the _

_school Alice?" I stared into space before I answered. I said "It is just fine, we had some new borns around, but I took care of it." Sam smiled and went back to talking to my dad. Jake said "Nice job _

_controling your temper." I smerked and went back to eating. Once we were done, the guys and I went back to playing football. Before I went out, Sam puled me aside. I am not in the mood to talk _

_to him! He said "I know about what happened that night. It is okay, you did a good job, even though you broke your foot. I know we have some differences, but can we put them aside for your _

_dad's sake. You and your father are moving soon, so I think we should be nice o each other till then." What did he say? We are moving! He didn't tell us that. What the hell is going on? Sam also _

_said "And that is happening at the end of the school year." He walked away and I am still in shock. Jake came up to me and said "What happened?" I changed into my wolf form and ran off. This is _

_too much to handle. Why would he hide that from me and the family! Does mom know? I don't know what to do. I ran to our usual spot and changed back. I sat down and I still cannot think _

_straight. What will happen to the pack? To Travis?And to Vlad? I don't know what to do! I heard someone in the bushes. It was a girl. She said "Why is my Alice upset? Did something happen? _

_Maybe this will help you feel better." Mandy came out and attacked. I couldn't get up so I closed my eyes. I heard someone say "Alice! Get up!" Jake was in his wolf form and he came out in front _

_of me to protect me. He fought off Mandy. She backed off and said "Well I will leave you with your wolf friend. Vlad will be happy to hear about this." She ran off. Jake changed back to his regular _

_form. He said "What the hell happened?What did Sam say?" I just sat there and cried. Jake held me to comfort me. Seth and Quil came out and said "Oh my gosh. What happened?" They came _

_over and tried to get me to talk. When I was okay to talk, I said "My family is moving at the end of the school year and my dad didn't even tell us." Everyone came and gave me a hug. Jake and the _

_guys took turns giving me a piggy back ride. They thought it would calm me down, even though I am just depressed. Jake took me to his house with the rest of the guys. Seth called my dad and _

_told him that I am staying at Jake's place tonight. Jake turned on Jeff Dunham, which always makes me laugh. He made some popcorn and some coffee. The guys stayed over too. Jake said "If you _

_want to stay here for a while, you can." I laid my head down on him and started to cry again. The guys looked at me while I cried. When the guys fell asleep, Jake carried me to his room. He didn't _

_want to leave my side, so I slept with him. He held me tightly and said :I am always here for you, no matter what." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I have no idea what to tell Travis and Vlad. I _

_don't want to break their hearts, but I guess I have to._


	9. Chapter 9

_ I woke up to the smell of bacon in the kitchen. I got up and saw Jake cooking. He turned around and said "Good morning sleepy head. Are you hungry?" I shook my head and I _

_sat down. He handed me a plate of food and we started to eat. He asked "Has your boyfriend call?" I shook my head no. As we were eating, I gave Jake a hug and said "Thank you, for everything." _

_He looked at me and said "I will always be there for you, no matter what." While we were hugging, the phone rung. Jake got up and answered it. He hung it up and said "Come on, we are going to _

_Walmart!" He grabbed my hand and we headed out and we got into his car. He has a black mustang convertible. He handed me a set of keys and said "If you ever need to borrow a car, you can _

_always borrow this one." I smiled and we headed to the store. When we got there, Jake said "You can pick out whatever you want for the house. Then meet me in the food section when you are _

_done." I did what he said and picked out some clothes. I found a black bikini with blue splatters on it. I also found some shorts and some shirts. I headed over to the food section and I put my _

_stuff in our cart. Jake turned around and said "You do shop light." We smiled and I helped him get the food for today. We got some hamburgers, hot dogs, salad, chips, dip and stuff to make _

_smores. We also got some soda and red bulls, which we really don't need. We got to the sports section and we got a new football. I also got some new converses and some new make up. We got _

_to checkout and we got some chocolate. We left and headed back to his house. When we got there, Seth was there waiting for us. I gave him a hug and he helped us carry in bags. Jake came to _

_me and said "I have to go for a bit, but the other guys will be coming soon. I will be back in a bit. Just don't get into any trouble while I am gone." He kissed me on my head and left. When I was _

_finished putting away the stuff, Seth asked "What do you want to play?" I said "How about Uno?" I grabbed the cards and we started playing. By the time the other guys got here, we have played _

_ten games, which Seth have all won. Embry came up to me and hugged me. He asked "Where's the food? I am hungry!" I forgot about the food! I put out the chips, pretzels and some dip, while I _

_tried to make the hamburgers and hot dogs. I am the worst cook on the face of the earth! Luckily, Quil came in and said "Sit down, I will take care of it from here." I smiled and sat down with the _

_rest of the guys. Seth and Embry were fighting, while Jared and Paul were fighting over me. It is really entertaining. When Quil heard Jared and Paul, he screamed "She is my girl and no one can _

_have her unless you want your food burnt, you better let me have her!" We all started to laugh. I went over to Quil and said "I am everyone's girl, okay?" I kissed him on the cheek and he _

_blushed. We started to laugh again and everyone went back to talking about me. I went and helped Quil with setting up the table so the guys could get their food. _

_ While I was setting up, I kept on thinking about what Sam said yesterday. I sat back on my brain for a while. I still didn't understand in why Vlad hasn't called me at all. Or dad _

_for that matter. I heard the door open and Jake was standing there. He said "Alice, can you come outside for a minute?" I walked outside and we sat on the swing. He said "I talked to both Sam _

_and your dad. Sam didn't mean to make you upset and your dad left out of town. It seems like he is upset that he didn't tell you or your sisters. He left and will not come back till you guys move. _

_And I will be taking you to see Vlad tomorrow. He wants to see you, so I will take you." I started crying again because of my dad. It seems like everyone is upset about it. I don't know what to do. I _

_heard Jake say "Your mom said that you can live here for as long as you want. She wants you to be happy and she thinks that you will be happier here." I hugged Jake as hard as I could. I am _

_happy that I can live here, but I am still upset about dad. Jake picked me up and carried me inside. When we got in, the guys were still fighting about me. When Jake heard it, he said "Well none of _

_you win because I am holding her now." The guys stopped and looked. They got served! That was really funny. We sat down and ate with the rest of them. They say some really funny stuff. Once _

_we were done, we went out and played some football. Seth,Quil and I were on one team and Jake,Paul and Embry were on the other team. Jared kept score. Now let's play some football!_

_ Once we were done, my team won 40-35. It was a really good game. We went in and I took a shower. It felt good to actually take a shower. I changed into the pajamas that I _

_bought at the store. They are blue and black stripped shorts with a black tank top. I also got blue fuzzy slippers. I came out and the guys were watching The Haunting Of Molly Harley. I sat next to _

_Jake because I am scared of horror movies. At all of the scary parts, Jake covered my eyes for me. It seems like he knows whenever I am scared. He held me in his lap too. Once we were done, _

_Jake carried me to his room because it is like Midnight. He laid me in his bed and I started to fall asleep. Before I did, he said "Good night sweetie." He kissed me on my head and I fell asleep. I _

_woke up in the middle of a battle between the Tod's and my wolf pack. I saw Jake and Vlad dead. I also saw Bella and my sisters dead. Everyone was dead. I started crying and screaming. I woke _

_up screaming. Jake said "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" I started to cry and I heard the door open. All of the guys came in. Seth said "Are you okay Alice?" I said "Everyone was dead _

_and covered in blood." I started crying more and more. Jake said "It's okay, everyone is here." Everyone left and Jake is holding me. When I stopped, he said "It was only a dream. Go back to _

_sleep." I settled down and fell asleep again. I hope that I don't see that again._

_ The next morning, I woke up and everyone was gone. I found a note on the table and it said "I'm sorry but Sam called for a meeting. Don't leave before I come back. There is food on _

_a plate for you. Love, Jake. P.S. There is a present for you on your clothes. I hope you like it." I ate the food and went to get dressed. I found a charm bracelet with a wolf charm and a another _

_charm on it. It is so cute! I think Jake made it. I put on some shorts, a shirt, my converses and the charm bracelet. I looked outside and his car was still there. I grabbed the keys and went out. I _

_stopped at my house and got some things. Luckily, no one was there. I packed my stuff and then headed to our usual spot. I know Jake is going to kill me, but I don't really care right now. When I _

_got there, I waited for a bit, but he finally showed up. He got out and gave me a hug. He said "Jake told me about what happened. I'm really sorry. I also have some news." I am kinda confused _

_about what he has to tell me, but I can't be serious. He sighed and said "People are starting to ask us questions about what happened at the dance. We have to leave town and we will not be _

_returning." This has to be a joke. He must be kidding. There is no way in hell this can be happening. I said "Are you serious? There has to be another way. I will go with you till everything cools _

_down and then we can come back." He stopped me and said "I am sorry. All I want you to do is stay out of trouble and don't get yourself hurt. I love you and I will try to stay in contact with you." _

_He kissed me on my forehead and left. This cannot be happening. This has to be some kind of joke. I sat on the top of my car and waited for him to come back. I waited for six hours. I fell asleep. I _

_heard someone calling my name in the distance. When I woke up, Seth was at my side. He said "What are you doing out here?" You are all cold." I started crying and Seth sat next to me. I _

_couldn't explain what happened to Seth. He wouldn't understand. He picked me up and laid me in the back. He drove me to Jake's house. He picked me up and carried me inside. I can hear the _

_guys playing a game. When we got in, all of the guys turned around and I heard Jake say "No way, did he do this to you?" I shook my head and he ran to me. Seth handed me to him and he laid _

_me on his bed. He asked me "Where is he?" I was shivering and I said "I don't know. One minute he is happy to see me, and the next thing, he leaves me in the parking lot. I thought he was _

_kidding, but he wasn't." Jake got up and got pissed. Embry and Quil tried to calm him down, but it didn't really work. I got up and wrapped my hands around his waist so it would distract him, and _

_it worked! He grabbed my hands and threw me over his shoulders. He caught me and carried me to the bathroom. He closed the door and ran a bath for me. He said "Here's a bath so you can _

_warm up. If you need anything, yell for me okay?" I shook my head and he helped me take off my cold clothes. It is kinda weird that he is helping me, but I don't really care. He looked on my _

_shoulder and saw the bite mark from Vlad when he sucked the venom out of me. He also saw the other marks from the fight. He asked "How did you get those?" I said "They were from the fight _

_with Mandy's army. It happened at the dance." I looked at his expression and he was in shock. He grabbed me and said "That will never happen, not when you are with me." He left and I got in the _

_bath. It is so warm. It feels like a sauna. I started to fall asleep a little because it felt so good. Before I was done, I heard a voice from a distance. It is kinda hard to hear, but I can hear what it is _

_saying. It's saying "Stay awake. Do not fall asleep or else you will drown." I shot up and screamed. Jake ran in and said "What's wrong?" I was shaking like crazy. It was really scarry. I said "I _

_heard someone. I got freaked out." He handed me a towel and said "Dry off and I will hand you your clothes." He walked out and I dried off. He was taking to long, so I walked out. When I got out, _

_all of the guys were looking at me. I got embarrassed. Jake ran up in front of me and said "There's nothing to see here. Go back to what you are doing." He ran me back to his room and said "Why _

_did you walk out? You know they are all perverts." I put my head down in shame. I should of known better, but I didn't think about it. He threw me some clothes and said "Go ahead, I won't look." _

_He turned around and I got up. I don't know why he is deciding to stay in the room, but I don't really care. I put on my pajamas and I said "I'm done." He turned around and sat on the bed. I sat _

_down in front of him and he started to brush my hair. It felt so good. No one has ever done that. It is really relaxing. When he was done, he put his hands on my shoulders and said "Are you okay _

_now?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down on my arms. I guess he is trying to warm me up. Then, he put his hands on my waist and kept them there. He _

_asked "How are you doing? You know, about him." I was trying to forget about earlier today. But it just came back. I sighed and he squeezed me and said "it's okay, you don't have to talk about it _

_if you don't want to. I am here for you, no matter what." He kissed me on my cheek and walked out. It seems like he is always saying that. But I am happy that he is here for me. I got up and _

_walked out. The guys were fighting over stupid stuff as usual, and Jake was making me some food. I sat down on the couch and started to read a book. The next thing I knew, Quil and Embry _

_picked me up and took me outside. They threw me on the ground and said "Before you scream, we are going to wrap you up in some rope, and tie you in the tree as a joke to pull on Jake." Quil put _

_some duck tape on my mouth and Embry put rope around me. They put me in the tree and left. I don't know why in the hell they are doing this to me! This is pointless..._

_ It was about three hours later, when no one came for me. I started to fall asleep. I dozed off for a bit, when I heard someone. I woke up and looked around. I saw nothing _

_except for a pair of red eyes. I started to get scared and I tried to transform and I couldn't. I guess all of the stress really got to me. The eyes started to get closer and I got even more scared. _

_When I could see it, it was a new born vampire. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. He jumped up to me and said "Why are you tied up in the tree? Are you hurt? Well since you aren't, I will hurt _

_you!" I couldn't do anything. I guess this is the end. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I opened my eyes and it was gone. Seth had knocked him down. Jake came up and untied me. He took _

_the duck tape off of my mind and brought me down. He asked "Who did this you?" I said "Quil and Embry did this as a joke to get your attention, but it went a bit to far." Seth had killed the _

_vampire and Jake gave me a piggyback ride inside. He kicked opened the door and started to cuss out Embry and Quil. He told them to leave and the other guys left too, except for Seth. He let me _

_go and he gave me a hug. He said "They will never do that to you, I promise." Seth went outside to do patrol and I went back to the room. It seems like my spring break has not gone so well._

_ I laid down in the bed and Jake joined me. He laid there, while playing with my hair. I started to fall asleep. Today has been a very stressed day! _


	10. Chapter 10

_ I woke up to voices coming from the kitchen. I got up and wondered to the kitchen. I snoop around the corner and took a peek. Both Jake and Sam were sitting, talking _

_about something. I listened in a bit more and finally understood what they are talking about. They are talking about what happened with the prank. Jake is really pissed and Sam is trying to calm _

_him down. I kinda poked my head out, but then I turned back. As I am listening, Sam says "I know you are behind there. You can come out." Jake turned around with a confused expression and I _

_came out. I walked to Jake's side and stood next to him. Sam asked "Now can I get your side of the story please?" I started talking by saying "Quil and Embry picked me up and took me outside. _

_They said that they wanted to pull a joke on Jake by tieing me up. Before I could refuse, they tied me up and put me in the tree. I think about three hours passed and I started to fall asleep. Before _

_I could, a new born came out and tried to kill me. Then Seth and Jake came out. Seth killed the vampire and Jake untied me. Then, Jake kicked the guys out except for Seth." Sam shook his head _

_and said "I understand now. They will be punished for that." He patted my head and walked out. Jake walked me back to the bedroom and we both crawled under the covers. Jake held me tightly _

_against him. My face was against his bare chest. He is so warm. I fell asleep easily. I woke up in a dark room. Vlad was on one side of the room and Jake was on the other side. Both of them held _

_out their hands like they wanted me to pick them. My head kept on spinning and I couldn't make a decision. I woke up and I was in the bedroom. There was no sign of Jake. I got up and found a _

_stuff wolf that is light brown like the color of Jake's fur. I saw the tag that was with it and his name is Snoopy. I took off the tag and held him with one hand. I walked out to the kitchen and saw _

_my friend Ash sitting down. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. I asked "How did you get here. I missed you!" He smiled and I looked around for Pikachu, which is a Pokemon. I saw him and _

_grabbed him. Pikachu smiled and I let him down. I saw Jake come in and I ran to him. I gave him a big hug as a thank you. Ash said "I have to go away for a while and I wonder if you can watch _

_Pikachu for me." I smiled and nodded my head. He gave me a hug and left. I am so happy that I get to watch Pikachu for a while. Jake sat and played with him for a bit. I went back to the room _

_and got dressed. I decided to put on a pair of jean shorts, my Pikachu shirt and my black converses. I brushed my hair and I put on my charm bracelet. I grabbed my bag and ran out to Jake. He _

_handed me the keys and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before I left, Jake asked "Do you want to go out for dinner?" I said "Yea, I'll meet you at Outback." I ran out and got in his car. I _

_decided to go to work because I need to make some cash." I got to work and my boss and Travis was standing next to the counter. I walked in and gave Travis a hug. My boss said "I have some _

_major news to tell you guys." Travis and I looked at each other in curiosity in what he has to tell us. My boss says "We have some new employees!" He pointed to the back room and two guys _

_came out. It was Quil and Embry! I started laughing like crazy. I actually fell to the floor and started rolling! Both of them just looked at me. I said "I guess this is your punishment." They both _

_gave me the evil eye. I started laughing even harder. My boss says "This is Quil and Embry. They will be helping us out till the end of the school year as volunteer work." Travis looks at me and _

_asks "Do you know them?" I said "Yea, they are wolves too. They pulled a prank that almost got me killed and this is their punishment from Sam." Quil says "This is not funny!" I started laughing _

_even more! I handed them boxes of books and tapes for them to put away. While they are doing that, Travis and I are at the register, just chilling out. Travis and I took turns ringing up the _

_customers. By the end of closing time, I said bye to the guys and headed to dinner. I cannot wait because Outback has the best steak in the world! _

_ I got there and Jake was in the parking lot, waiting for me. I gave him a hug and we walked in. We sat and talked for a bit about how Quil and Embry work at the store now. _

_Jake kept on cracking up about it. Jake and I decided to split a steak because I wasn't that hungry. We ate for a bit and then left. When I got out, I noticed that the car was missing! I started to _

_freak out, but Jake assured me that Seth too it back to his house. We got on his bike and rode to our usual spot. When we got there, there was a blanket with some candles and a picnic basket. It _

_is so romantic! He carried me over bridal style and set me on the blanket. He took out two snowballs. One is cherry and one is ice cream flavor. We both shared because those are out two favorite _

_flavors. When we were done, we walked on the beach. I have a feeling like he likes me or something like that, but I am not sure. We stopped and looked out to the ocean. Jake held me by my waist _

_and pulled me closer. I heard Jake start to talk. He said "There is something that I would like to tell you. But I don't know how you would feel." I was right! He likes me. I guess right now is the _

_best time to admit our feelings to each other. He said "I love you and I always have ever since I met you when you moved here." I am kinda in shock, but I feel the same way. He leaned in and _

_kissed me! Like really kissed me! His lips are so soft and so warm when he touches mine. He stopped for a minute, but I kissed him back. When I stopped, I said "I feel the same way. I always _

_have." We went back to kissing for a bit longer. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bike. We got on and headed back to the house. I held on to his waist and put my head on his _

_back. I fell asleep for a bit, but I woke up when he got off and my head fell to the seat. I yelled "Oww! That hurt!" Jake laughed and he gave me a piggy back ride inside. When I got in, everyone _

_was playing with Pikachu. He was enjoying the attention. Seth said that he wanted to take him home, and I allowed him to. I went to the bedroom and laid down. My head really hurts from hitting _

_it. I laid down and cuddled with Snoopy and I fell asleep. I guess the benedryl helped! I fell into a deep sleep. I guess I will be like this for a while..._

_ I woke up and I looked out the window. All of the guys were playing football. I jumped up and put on a pair of basketball shorts and my converses. I threw my hair up in a _

_pony tail and ran out. I joined a team and quickly got in the action. It feels so good getting out there and getting dirty. In the end, my team won, as usual because of me. I gave everyone a high _

_five and went back in. I saw Jake outside and I walked over to him. He is all dirty, like I am. I said "Good game. You did good out there." He said "Same to you miss sunshine." I laughed and kissed _

_him. We walked back in with him and grabbed a bite to eat. When we were done, we sat and watched some T.V.. As we were chilling, the door bell rung. Jake got up and answered it. I didn't turn _

_around to see who it was, but it is a woman's voice. I heard Jake call my name and I turned around, and it is my mom. I got up and walked over. I gave her a big hug and she handed me a bag of _

_stuff. She said "This is from your sisters. They miss you. Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" I shook my head and I gave her a hug goodbye. As she is walking out, she hands me a _

_package. She says "This was at the house for you." I took it and opened it. It is my dads pocket watch. It has a note with it. I started to read it and it says "Your old man left this for you on his _

_death bed. It was a pleasure killing him. -Mandy" I started to cry. I cannot believe that Mandy killed him! Jake looked at the note and gasped. He showed it to everyone. My mom started to cry and _

_the room got quite. I took the watch and ran out. I changed into my wolf form and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I can only go to one house and that is Sam's._

_ I got there and Sam is greeting me. I changed back. I am still crying. He asks "What happened?" I handed him my dads pocket watch. He gasped and said "Oh no, don't tell _

_me." I shook my head and said "It was Mandy." He shook his head and brought me inside. Emily had coffee and some cookies made for us. She was trying to comfort me, while Sam looked at the _

_note. He pulled me over and he made me look at the note. There was a secret message written under it. I was able to decode it. It said "Be careful, Mandy is coming to kill you." I stood in shock. _

_Sam read the note. We both changed into wolf form and ran to Jake's house._

_When we got back to the house, we quickly changed back and ran in. We are so out of breath! When I caught my breath, everyone was looking at us. I said "There is a _

_secret __message written into the note. It's from Vlad. It says that Mandy is coming to kill me." Sam continued by saying "Everyone will be on high patrol around here. Three will be out at a time and _

_someone will be with Alice at all times. You got it?" Everyone shook their heads and ran out. Sam, Jake, Seth and I stayed inside. Sam told Seth to join the patrol and he ran out. Sam went with _

_him too. I called my sisters and told them about it. I have to get home now. Before I was able to run out, Jake pulled my arm back and said "You are not going. I have to protect you." I am angry! _

_Why cannot I protect my own family. Mandy will most likely go after them first in revenge. I pushed Jake back and ran out. I jumped onto the bike and ran off. Now this is getting personal!_

_ I finally got to the house and my sisters were on patrol. Mom was home, watching the house. I ran in and gave her a hug. I asked "Are you okay?" She shook her head _

_and she made me some coffee. I sat on the porch and watched over things. Before I went back in the house, Jake ran out in wolf form. Sam followed suit. I greeted them as they changed back to _

_their regular form. While Sam talked to my mom, Jake and I sat on the porch. I kept on looking at my dads pocket watch that was sent to me. Jake put his hand on my arm and started to rub it. _

_He said "Everything will be okay, trust me. I will protect you, always." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed me back as a thank you. We sat on the porch for a bit, when Sam _

_came out. He said "You and Jake will stay here to protect the house for tonight. Everyone else is on high patrol. Be careful you two. I will come back tomorrow morning for a report." We both _

_nodded and sat back down. We sat on the porch for a couple more hours. I actually started to fall asleep. I leaned over on Jake's body. He asked "Are you getting sleepy?" I shook my head no and _

_then he gave me a look like I am lieing. I shook my head yes. He carried me in and to my room. He grabbed me some pajamas and placed them on the bed. He turned around so I could get _

_changed. I said "I don't really care if you see." He turned back around with a confused expression on his face. His eyes opened wide when he saw me take off my shorts. I need to really teach him _

_about the body of a woman! Gosh! After I was done, I grabbed his hand and place it on one of my boobs. I bet you this will scare him. And it did! He took his hand off quickly and said "Why did you _

_do that?" I said "I thought it would be your first lesson about a girls body." He scratched his head in confusion. I ignored it and crawled into bed. Jake followed suit. He held me tight against his _

_chest. It is so warm. I fell asleep easily. It seems like I always fall asleep that way. I feel like I am on a fluffy cloud, floating around in the sky. Then, I saw Jake on one cloud and Vlad on the other. _

_They both are running towards me, but they fall! I looked down to see where they were, but all I can see is Mandy coming up. She attacked me and I fell into another black hole. I could see my _

_past all over again. It is very scary! I jumped up and I noticed that I am on one of the wolves back. I am on Jake! He said "Good thing you woke up. We just got home." I looked up and saw that _

_we are back at Jake's house. It feels good to be back, especially with all of the guys. _

_ I got off of Jake's back and ran inside. I jumped on the sofa and then the guys jumped on me! It is really funny. I threw them off and they all hit the wall. I guess that I have _

_more strength then I thought I had. I saw all of the guys run outside to play football, and I joined them. It is going to be an awesome game because it is raining! I grabbed my football and ran out. _

_We divided into teams. Seth, Jake, Quil and Jared are on one team. Embry, Sam,Paul and I are on another team. This is going to get interesting._

_ We played for about three hours and my team won as usual! I cannot believe Sam is that great of a football player! He surprised me! We wrestled around for a bit, when I _

_started to get light headed. Everything got blurry and I got dizzy. I fell to the ground. Sam ran to me, but I could not see. I passed out on the ground. I guess it is from playing the rain. I guess _

_that's what I deserve!_

_ I woke up to Jake putting a hot rag on my__head. Everyone watched me to see if I was okay. I am still feeling a bit dizzy, but I will get over it. I heard Jake say "Alice, are you _

_awake?" I dazed up at him and he smiled. He carried me into the bathroom where there was a bath ready for me. I still don't have the strength to move my body, and Jake knew that. He sat me _

_on the side of the sink and started to take my clothes off for me. I guess he is not afraid to see me naked anymore! _

_ He placed me in the bath and started to pour water on my back. It feels so good! I started to fall asleep for a bit, nut Jake woke me up by splashing water in my face. He is _

_so mean sometimes! He got me up and dried me off. He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I don't know why he is making me wear his shirt, but I don't mind at all. His shirt is like a football _

_jersey and it is red. It has the number 12 on it and his name on the back. I slipped it over me and walked out. All of the guys were waiting for me at the door, to see if I am okay. It is really funny _

_because Seth, Quil and Embry fell to the floor when I pushed the door open. Jake stared at them and they ran away. Jake carried me to the room and laid me down on the bed. He tucked me in and _

_laid down next to me. He started to play with my hair for a bit, then he started to kiss my neck and tickle my ear. It started to get a little bit weird, but I like it. I turned around and I kissed him. _

_We made out for a bit till Jake stopped. I said "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head and said "No, you did nothing wrong. I think that we should wait till the guys _

_are gone, that's all." I sunk back down in the covers. I started to fall asleep, when I felt Jake pull me close to him. I fell asleep right after he did that. That was the best make out session ever!_


	11. Chapter 11

_ I got woken up by someone jumping on my bed. Who would be waking me up this fucking early in the morning! I looked up and it is Bruce! I got up and gave him a hug. I _

_asked "Why are you here? I missed you!" He smiled and picked me up bridal style. He sat on the couch and sat me in his lap. As we were sitting, Jeremy, William and Evens walked in with Jake. I _

_jumped up and gave them all a hug. Then, I went over to Jake and gave him a kiss. He said "They wanted to take you out for the day, so I let them. Also, Ash was here earlier and got Pikachu. I _

_didn't want to wake you, but he left this for you." He handed me a Poke Ball and a communicator. It was mine that I left in Dallas, but it is brand new. I guess he really wants to stay in contact _

_with me. The next thing I knew, Evens threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom. He let go of me and said "Come on, get dress. We have lots to do!" I smiled and he left the _

_room. I decided to put on a pair of skinny jeans, my Volcom shirt, my Vans and my charm bracelet. I flat ironed my hair and put on some eyeliner. Once I was done, I ran and jumped on William. It _

_was funny because he fell to the floor. Evens picked me up and threw me on the couch. That really hurt! Bruce picked me up and set me on his back while he is doing push ups. I never knew that _

_he was that strong. I got up and everyone got up. Jake said "Have fun and don't do anything stupid." I laughed and said "What are you, my father?" He laughed and gave me a hug. We walked out _

_and got in Williams car. Jeremy sat in the passenger seat, while I sat in the middle between Bruce and Evens. It was a fun car ride because Bruce and Evens kept on fighting over me, while Jeremy _

_was yelling at them for fighting over me. It is hilarious! We finally stop and we got out. I finally realized that we were at the mall. We walked in and ran into a bunch of guys that are from school. _

_They all kept on asking why I was with them, but they just ignored it. First, we stopped at Hot Topic. Jeremy, Evens and I love that store! Evens said "Pick out an outfit." I look at him and ask _

_"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Bruce interrupted by saying "We are going to a party tonight!" I smiled and went into the store. I picked out a black and blue skirt that flares out a bit, a blue _

_shirt that has a cute wolf on it, a pair of blue and black checkered suspenders, and a new choker. I went up to the counter, but Evens grabbed my stuff! I chased him around for a bit, but he went _

_to the register and paid for it. He needs to learn that I am not poor! _

_ Before we stopped for lunch, we stopped at American Eagle, Sports Authority, Game Stop, and Zumez. It was actually pretty fun, since I was just with the guys. They pulled a _

_lot of tricks on people and joked around. I started to get really hungry. Bruce looked at me and asked "Are you getting hungry Alice?" I shook my head and he picked me up so he could give me a _

_piggy back ride. I guess he noticed that I am still a bi weak. We finally stopped at the food court. I sat down at the table, while the guys got their stuff. Evens and William went to Subway, while _

_Bruce and Jeremy went and got some Chinese food. I started to feel a little bit dizzy. I laid my head down on the table, so I can rest for a bit. I quickly fell asleep. I was at a party with all of the kids _

_from school. It got really crazy and someone dragged me out. I was kicking and screaming my head off. It was really scary! I woke up and all of the guys were at the table. William asked "Are you _

_okay?" I said "Yea, I am fine, just feeling a bit dizzy." Bruce handed me half of his sandwich and some of his soda. Once I ate, I felt a lot better! While I am eating, the guys pull something out of _

_their pockets. Evens took off my charm bracelet and passed it around. When I got it back, it has more charms on it! One is a football, a lacrosse stick, a pair of headphones and a skateboard. _

_Jeremy said "Here is a little bit of us. I hope you like it!" I put it on and looked at it. I said "I love it! Thank you guys so much. You are the best!" They all smiled and we got up to head home. I kept _

_on looking at the bracelet because I think that it is sweet that they would do something like that for me. I guess it is because of me protecting my sisters. _

_ We finally stopped at a house. I don't recognize it. I heard Bruce say "Come on Alice, we are here." I stepped out of the car and saw this big house. It might be a mansion! _

_William grabbed my hand and walked me in. It is huge inside! William said "My uncle gave this house to me as a present so the guys could live here too. Isn't it awesome?" I shook my head and _

_walked up the big staircase. On the left, there are two bedrooms and two baths. On the other side, there is three bedrooms. It looks like each room has it's on bathroom. They walked me into one _

_of the empty rooms. The walls are blue and the furniture is black. There is a T.V. and there is a closet. Evens said "If you ever need a place to stay, you can always crash here, since this is your _

_room and everything." Evens handed me my bags and told me to get ready. I decided to take a shower first, to make me feel better. It feels so good on my back. I miss the guys at the house, but _

_I also miss Vlad. I still do not understand what is going on, but all I know is that it is not good, not at all..._

_**VPOV:**_

_ It has been two weeks since I have not seen Alice. I know that it broke her heart, but I did it for her safety. She will be protected now, since she is going to have problems with _

_transforming. I can tell that she misses me. I still don't know how I ended up in Gettysburg. I hear Bella walking in. She said "Hey, I have the latest report on Mandy. She is still four days away _

_from Catonsville, but her army is getting stronger by the day." I nodded to Bella and she walked out. It kills me that I cannot do anything to help, since I am technically on Mandy's side. I still don't _

_know how I got caught up in this mess. We were only suppose to stay there for a month and get some blood, and it just had to go this far. Gosh! And I had to fall in love with a wolf. As long as I _

_stay with Mandy, neither of us will get hurt, I hope._

_**APOV:**_

_ I got out of the shower and dried off. I still have to get my stuff out of the bag. When I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Bruce and Evens sitting in the chair! I screamed _

_"What are you doing? Get out!" They both were just looked at me. I didn't know why till I noticed that my towel fell down! I quickly picked it up and kicked them out. That was so embarrassing! I _

_ignored it and started to get ready. I am going to look hot tonight! I put on the stuff that I bought and did my hair. I put on a bit of make up and some perfume and I was ready. I slid down the _

_staircase and went to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and all I saw was red bulls and pizza. I guess I will be having a slice of pizza and a red bull! As I was eating, the guys came down and _

_joined me. They look really handsome! William and Jeremy are wearing white dressy shirts, while Evens and Bruce are wearing black dressy shirts. They are all wearing jeans and converses. _

_Everyone opened a red bull and chugged it. Bruce picked me up and took me to the car. We all got in and headed out. All of the guys kept on complimenting how I looked. I like it a lot, since I am _

_not used to people saying those kind of things to me. I sent a text to Brittany, telling her that we are on our way. It is nice that I get to spend some time with them, that's if they pay any _

_attention to me. _

_ We got to the party and everyone was there, including Travis! It felt good to be with my friends. We got out and was greeted by my sisters. Everyone paired up with each other _

_and left. I ran up to Travis and his girlfriend and gave them a hug. We went in and talked for a bit. It felt good to catch up on things. I said "Travis, take her to dance!" I pushed them up and they _

_started to dance. I also saw my sisters dancing too. I am grateful to see them happy with each other. While I watched them, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nathan _

_behind me. He is a baseball player. We used to be friends before he started to date Becca. He sat down next to me and handed me some punch. He said "Why are you sitting here by yourself? You _

_should have fun. Come on!" He pulled me up and took me to where all of the cars were. When I looked over, there was a group of guys from the baseball and football team. There was Ryan, _

_Marcus, Tyler, and Nathan. He pulled me over and said "Here, you asked for her." I am confused. I looked at Nathan and he has a sad expression on his face. I felt Ryan pull on my arm. They _

_leaded me into the woods for some reason. We got to a spot where we were surrounded by all trees, like in a circle. The next thing I knew, Ryan pushed me to the ground. Marcus and Tyler pinned _

_me down. I heard Ryan say "Don't worry baby. This will only hurt, a lot." I tried to get up, but they kept me down. I tried to get my phone, but Marcus threw it in the woods. There is no hope left _

_for me. I looked up and Nathan had left. I cannot believe that he would do this to me! We use to be best friends. I started to feel my skirt come off and my underwear slip down. Tyler took off my _

_shirt and Ryan started to rape me. It hurts a lot and there is nothing that I can do about it. I cannot believe this is happening. I started to hear a voice behind me. It was a girls voice. She said _

_"Thank you boys. This is what you get for being best friends with my boyfriend. Hopefully if you are gone, he will pay more attention to me." I know that voice and it's Becca! I also heard another _

_voice and I know it is Travis's girlfriend. The pain started to get even worse. I screamed and kicked as loud and hard as I could, but it didn't work. But the next thing I knew, I saw three guys run _

_and attack them. The girls ran away. I heard one guys say "Police." The guys were pinned on the ground and cop cars started to show up. People started to run everywhere. I can barely see cops _

_come and take them away. I felt someone pick me up. I couldn't see who because I passed out. Now everything is in completely in darkness..._

_ I woke up in a hospital bed. I can see the guys around and I can see my sisters. I can kinda see their boyfriends being questioned in the hallway. I heard Jake say "Alice, _

_are you awake?" Everything started to become clear again. Jake is holding my hand tightly and is looking up at me. I smiled at him and he said "She will be okay." Everyone got happy. The guys _

_ran in and started to apologize like crazy. It is actually really funny. I said "It's okay. I am okay, just a little bit torn up." I had to put on a smiling face for everyone. Then, the doctor came in and _

_said "There is some tear but you will be okay to go home tomorrow. We will send you home with some antibiotics too." Sam went out and talked to the doctor for a bit. I asked Jake "Who is the cop _

_that helped me?" He sighed and said "It was my uncle. His sensed kicked in and he knew that you were in trouble." I smiled and his uncle walked in. He is tall with some muscle on him. He is _

_wearing his police uniform. I said "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come." He smiled and said "It's okay. You are like part of the family to us." He patted _

_my head and joined Sam. _

_ Everyone left after a while so they could go home. Jake and Sam stayed with me for a little while longer, but they finally left. It is really quite here. I feel gross and sore. It is _

_really hard to move. I started to fall asleep but the nurse woke me up by saying "Alice, you have a visitor." I am wondering who in the hell would be here! I looked at the door and Bella came in _

_with a two boxes and a balloon. I cannot believe she is here right now! She ran to me and said "Oh my gosh Alice, are you okay?" I laughed and said "It is painful and mind killing, but I am okay. I _

_thought you left town." She said "I did but I saw a vision of you in the hospital and I had to come and see you." She handed me a box full of Chinese food. She totally knows me! _

_ She sat and I talked to her while I ate. I told her about what happened and she got upset for me. I kept on telling her that it is okay, but she still got upset. Once I was done _

_eating, she handed me another box and said "I found this in Vlad's room. It was signed to you. I also put something in there for you." I opened it and there was a sweatshirt that was Vlad's and a _

_necklace that was exactly like Bella's with a charm to go on my bracelet. I put everything on and I gave Bella a hug. I said "Thank you very much. But can you tell me why you had to go away, the _

_true reason?" She sighed and said "No, I cannot, but She is coming, so be on your guard and please, don't get hurt anymore, for Vlad's sake?" I shook my head and she gave me another hug and _

_she left. I sunk down in the bed, when I felt something in the pocket. It was my necklace that he gave me with a note. I started to read it and it says "Dear Alice, I am terribly sorry that I left so _

_urgently. It kills me to be away form you, but it must be. I will explain things later, but just be prepared. Mandy has created a bigger army of new borns and plans to kill you guys off, like she did to _

_your father. I want you to be with Jake. He is much better for you. I will find you after this battle and I will see you. Your love, Vlad." I started to cry. This is tearing me apart like crazy! Why would _

_he just leave and then write me a note like this! This sucks! _

_ I woke up and I am in the scene of what happened last night. Just seeing it made me cry. I listened off in to the distance, towards the girls and then I noticed that they are _

_new born vampires! I started screaming and kicking! I woke up to Nathan at my side. He is holding my hand. I said "Why, just why?" He sighed and said "Becca threatened me and said if I didn't _

_do it, then she would take drastic measures. I am so sorry. It killed me to watch and that's why I called the cops too." So he is the one who called. I smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on _

_his cheek. I said "Thank you for doing that for me." He smiled and handed me a present. He said "Open it, I know you will like it." I opened it and it is a charm in the shape of a baseball bat." I _

_smiled and he gave me a hug. We sat around for a bit and talked. It is really nice to talk to him again. I miss it. _

_ He left when Jake came. He came in and gave me a kiss. He helped me get dress into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He helped me into the wheel chair and took me _

_outside. All of the guys were waiting for me. I am so happy to have friends like them and to be finally going home!_

_ We got to Jake's house and he picked me up and carried me bridal style. He laid me in bed and popped in the new episode of Bleach. The guys did patrol, while Jake stayed home _

_with me. I told him to got out with the guys and he wouldn't go! I finally pushed him and he left. This will give me some time to get up an move! _

_ I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I am still really sore and I can barely walk. I have just noticed that my right arm and left leg is sprained, but I just ignore it. I finally got _

_to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. I heard the door open and Ash, Misty and Brock is at the door. Ash runs to me and holds me up. He says "What are you doing? You should be in _

_bed!" I laugh and say "Well no one was around and I got thirsty and hungry, so who wants coffee?" Ash gives me this look like I am dead and I laugh again. He carried me bridal style back tot he _

_bedroom. Brock made me some coffee and some food. Once I was done, I laid down and fell asleep. Pikachu actually fell asleep with me! I am so happy that I have friends around me. _


	12. Chapter 12

_ I woke up to the sound of people in the kitchen. I tried to tell who is there, but I want to have a look see. I got up and stumbled a little bit, but it's okay. I walked out, very sorely _

_to the kitchen. I looked around and saw Misty, Bruce, Seth, Evens, and Embry. I leaned on the side of the wall and watch Misty cook and Evens talk. Bruce saw me and ran to me and picked me up _

_bridal style. He sat back down and sat me in his lap. Everyone started to talk to me and asked me how I am feeling. Then, Misty handed us all pizza and everyone shut up for ten minutes. It is the _

_quietest ten minutes ever in this house. Everyone finished and I took my medicine. Everyone sat and talked for a bit longer. They are seriously entertaining! They are funny as hell! They kept on _

_talking about Jeff Dunham and Peanut. They are truly stupid at times. I tried to get up, but Bruce kept on holding me tightly by my waist. I seriously need to get dress! I heard the door open and _

_Jake was in the doorway. He came up to me and said "Why are you in your pajamas at this hour? Go get dress." I looked at him and then Bruce and said "This idiot won't let go of me so I can go _

_get dress!" Bruce gave me a sad face and picked me up so he could carry me. He took me to my room and dropped me on my bed. Jake sat some clothes on my bed. He said "Here are some _

_clothes for you. Take it easy for a while." He gave me a kiss and left the room. I looked at the stuff that he picked out for me. There was a pair of black basketball shorts that are not mine and a _

_blue tank top. I changed into that outfit. As I am changing, I am in like a lot of pain because of what happened. It hurts like shit!_

_ I finally got ready and walked out very slowly. Jake, Ash, Seth and Bruce was waiting for me. I asked "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Jake looked at the guys and Bruce said "We feel _

_so __bad for what happened." Seth cut off and said "So we want to repay you." Jake looked at me and said "So today is yours. We can do whatever you want to do." I stood there confused a bit, but _

_then it finally hit me. I looked at the guys and said "You guys don't have to do anything for me. How about we do patrol and make sure that everything is fine around town." I walked past them _

_a__nd headed outside. I changed into my wolf form and went around town. I feel so much better to be doing patrol again. _

_ Everything is back to normal. Girls are at the mall and shops, guys are doing sports practice, moms are at grocery stores and at home and dads are either at games or at home. _

_I __stopped and watched a girls softball game. It looks like one of the dads is the coach and his daughter made a home run. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. It reminds me of the times that my _

_dad would coach my games and help me practice. I started to cry a little bit, but I rubbed my eyes and continued to do patrol. _

_ I made it back to Jake's house and he was outside, waiting for me. I changed back into my form and went over to him. I still feel very sore, but I can get used to it. I walked _

_over to him and gave him a hug. He said "I told you to take it easy and you do the exact opposite. What are I going to do with you?" I smiled and kissed him. I said "I am sorry. I am just so _

_stubborn. I guess you just have to give me a punishment." He kissed me and said "This can be your punishment." We both smiled and we kissed for quite a while. I started to fall because of my _

_muscles. Jake picked me up and carried me bridal style into the house. Bruce and Ash were still waiting for me. Jake sat me in Ash's lap and said "We still have the offer." I really have to think _

_about this one. I don't really need anything. Then the light bulb went off in my head! I looked at Jake and said "I have the best idea. I want to get another piercing!" The guys looked at each other _

_in confusion. Jake looked at me again and said "Are you sure?" I shook my head yes. Jake looked towards the guys and Ash picked me up. He gave me a piggy back ride to the car. Ash and I sat in _

_the back, while Bruce and Jake sat in the front. Before we left, he said "Are you sure that this is what you want?" I shook my head yes and then we headed to the mall. Ash sat next to me and _

_kept on letting making moves on me for fun. I just let him because it makes Jake really pissed. He kept his arm around my waist. It is funny seeing Jake's face when he's mad because he gets all _

_r__ed and his eyes get all wide. It is hilarious!_

_ We finally got to the mall. Bruce helped me get out of the car, while Jake and Ash were fighting in the parking lot. I got tired of it, so I got in the middle and gave both of them a _

_kiss so they would shut up, and it worked! They both stood there stunned and I had to pull them along. They finally snapped out of it when they both saw cute girls. It is funny when they act _

_stupid, as always. _

_ We got to Hot Topic and I went directly to the back where they do the piercings. The guy asked "What kind of piercing do you want miss?" I looked at the guys and I said "I _

_want my belly button and my cartilage." I looked at the guys and they had their mouths wide open. I went to where they have the piercings and I picked mine out. For my belly button, I found one _

_with a wolf charm on it and I found a earning with Pikachu on it. I gave it to the guy and I laid on the table. Ash and Jake were afraid to look, but Bruce held my hand. They got it done in a minute _

_because they did both of them at the same time. It was painful, but it was worth it. Bruce goes up to the guy and then he lays down on the table. I am confused and then I asked "why are you on _

_the table?" He looked at me and said "What does it look like? I am getting my ear pierced because if you can go through it, then I can to." I smiled and I held his hand. The other guys got mad at _

_him, but they will get over it. When he was done, I looked at it and gave him a hug. We walked out to the the store part and got some new stuff. I got a Pikachu bag and Charmander shirt. I also _

_got new eyeliner, eye shadow, pajamas with Coraline on them, and shorts with Pikachu on them. Ash paid for it, which is very sweet. We decided to get dinner at the food court. I got Subway and _

_the guys got Chinese food. We sat down and chilled for a bit. As I am eating, Jake keeps on staring at my charm bracelet. He asked "Where did all of those come from?" I looked at the bracelet and _

_I started to show all of the charms from Bruce, William, Evens, Jeremy, Nathan, Bella and Jake. He looked back at me and then continued to eat again. I finished early, so I went to Hollister, which _

_is the worst store on the face of the earth! I walk in and I saw a bunch of the preppy girls from school. I advoided them and headed to the back of the store to the clerance section. I looked around  
_

_and they actually don't have bad stuff. I found a shirt that is blue with the logo on it, a strapless shirt that is dark blue and a mini skirt. I went to the register and the total was thirty bucks! Holy _

_shit that is a lot of money! But oh well. I grabbed my bag and headed out. When I got right outside the store, the guys were standing there in shock. I said "What? They have some cute stuff." I _

_laughed and went and gave them all a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed Jake's hand and headed to the snowball stand so we can get some snowballs. I sat around and waited for the guys to get out of _

_Game Stop. We also went to Journeys so we could get new shoes. I got a pair of Vans and a pair of heels from Volcom. Overall, it was a great day!_

_ We also decided to go to the movies to see Halloween 2, which is a very scary movie. I didn't want to watch it, but they made me. I sat between Jake and Bruce. We _

_also met up with Misty, so Ash could have a date. During the scary parts, I held both Bruce and Jake's hand. Jake had his hand around my shoulders and Bruce has his arm around my waist. It is _

_really funny how both of them think that I am their date. Misty and I decided to go to the bathroom during the really scary part. We kept on talking about how guys can be really stupid at times. _

_We also ram into Seth with his girlfriend Amanda. We all talked for a while because Seth had to explain to me when did he get a girlfriend! It is actually really funny because Amanda is in my Math _

_and English class. We are pretty cool. Misty and I decided to go back, but the movie ended! Oh well!_

_ We waited for the guys to come out and then we left. Ash went back with Misty and Bruce came home with Jake and I. I sat in the back alone, while the guys sat _

_up front. I keep on thinking how I only have five days left of Spring Break. It has really been sad and scary between my dad being killed, me being raped, and a bunch of other stuff. I finally fell _

_asleep for a bit, but I can still hear Jake and Bruce talk about me sleeping. They are really stupid at times!_

_ I woke up when we got to the house. The guys were all waiting outside and playing a game of football. I really wanted to join them, but Jake stopped me before I was _

_able to wobble over there. He can be mean sometimes. _

_ I walked into the house and I saw my sisters sitting on the couch with their boyfriends. I walked over and said "Hey guys, what's up?" They all were sad for some reason. _

_Bruce walked over and asked "What's up?" No one spoke. Then everyone came over and asked the same thing. Brittany mumbled "We were not able to protect her. We failed you." I am shaking _

_my head in confusion and so is everyone else. I yelled "What happened! Where is mom?" Everyone sighed. Emma said "They got mom. I am sorry that we were not able to protect our mom." I _

_screamed " What the hell happened? Is she dead? Tell me!" I started to cry and I ran out. It is raining outside but I still ran far away as possible. While I am running, I can feel my stitches come _

_loose and they really hurt, but I still ran. I finally stopped in the middle of the forest because I started to cough up blood. I fell to the ground because I keep on crying. This is horrible! Now what am _

_I going to do!_

_ I crawled up into a ball and cried my eyes out. I have no idea what to do right now. I have no idea what happened to my mom, I am really weak and I am sick. _

_I laid in the __forest for a bit, when my wolf senses kicked in and I can smell a whole army of vampires. They are all heading for Jake's house where everyone is. I try to get up, but I can't breathe. _

_This bites!_

_ I finally got up, but then I felt something push me down. I can't feel my right side now. I looked and there is a big cut that goes down on my whole entire side. _

_I got up and __started to wobble back to the house. They will need my help._

_**JPOV:**_

_ I can smell them coming, and so did Sam. We rounded up everything and started to get ready for a battle. I cannot stop thinking about where in the hell Alice could _

_be. She is __already injured enough. I do not know if she will survive, or me for that matter. We all got in our positions. The girls are in the back, while all of the guys are in the front. Bruce and Ash _

_went to __find Alice and to take her out of town. I just hope that they find her in time._

_**Ash POV:**_

_ Where in the hell could she be? I know that it is a small town so it should be easy, but it's not! We stopped at all of the places where she could be, and there is no sign of her. I _

_sent __wingul and mightyana to look for her too. I look at Bruce and said "Do you think we will find her?" He sighs and says "I don't know." I lean back and hope that we do find her._

_**APOV:**_

_ It really hurts to walk. I don't know if I can continue on much longer, but I will do my best. I can feel the tension getting stronger and stronger. I can smell blood, lots of it. I _

_have to __hurry to get to them in time, before it's to late. _

_**JPOV:**_

_ We have been fighting now for hours. People are already injured, mostly the girls. We have killed off most of the army, but they keep on getting stronger. I know that Mandy is _

_behind this, but __there is someone else. _

_ I keep on fighting, when I see Vlad come out. He attacked me from the back. He keeps on attacking me. This would be the worst time for Alice to show up._

_**APOV:  
**_

_ I have finally made it back to the house, when I see my friends and family bleeding. I started to cry, when I see Jake and Vlad fighting. I walk over and lean on the tree. They both _

_looked __up and I said "Why, why are you doing this?" They kept on looking at me, when both of their eyes widen. I turned around and see Mandy coming towards me, so she can attack. I guess _

_this is the __end. Goodbye everyone..._

_**What do you think will happen guess? Write a comment and tell me what you think might happen? **_


End file.
